Alpha v Alpha
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: Sometimes the strongest and deepest bonds are not formed through love. Rather, it takes a great deal of something else to bring these two beings together. ( Ronan x OC )
1. Chapter 1

_one_

It takes all of my willpower to keep my head held high, masking the anger and agony vibrating in my bones; holding back my need to sink my claws into this Kree's eye sockets. But I have to remain strong and calm- I can't waver. I won't give him the satisfaction to see me weak, plus it's not only my life on the line. Should I do something reckless my people could pay the price.

So the most I can do is fantasize that my stare had the ability to kill. Indigo eyes glare at me impatiently, looking down at me as he sits all high and mighty on **_MY_** throne. I've seen him in photos and holograms but this is the first time in the flesh. He wears the Supreme Accuser's battle armor, composed of dark colors and malleable and near indestructible metals. Engraved on the chest plate are various Kree symbols, the same show on his helmet. His cerulean face has gritty, coal black substance that surrounds his eyes, dipping down his cheeks to merge with the same material covering his chin- emphasizing his dramatic appearance.

"Why me? Why not one of your own people?" I probe, hoping he would at least give me some kind of justification.

"I do not have to explain anything to you, Empress. Do you agree to my terms or not." What was there to agree to? Either I marry one of the most loathed beings in the galaxy or watch him murder everyone on my moon. And he certainly isn't bluffing, his title as the Supreme Accuser is no joke.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Become my bride, or I destroy this miniscule moon." I clench my fist, piercing my skin with my claws in an attempt to control my rage. He speaks of my home as if it's a nuisance, further proving to me that lives are at stake.

"If I agree…will I ever see my people again?" his answer is too quick,

"No." my heart sinks; I don't know what to do.

"You're being unreasonable," I snap, I can't just stand here and let this Kree demand me; even if he is the Supreme Accuser, I am an Empress!

"You come to my moon, ignoring intergalactic protocol and breaching my atmosphere's boundaries without sanction. You storm into my palace, demanding I bond with you when you have not adhered any of the customs of my culture that come with courtship. Neither have you proved yourself worthy of my consideration! What could you even offer me, Accuser? Death?" My last words certainly upset the Kree; he stands, beholding his towering height.

"I offer to incinerate the entirety of this excuse of an Empire! This is not a negotiation, Daka'Asham. Continue to test my generosity and you will join your people in flames." I clench my teeth as a seething growl emits from my throat. The Kree thinks he's being generous? There's not a charitable molecule within him. My rage reaches zenith and I can't contain it anymore. I summon magik, allowing the pure energy within me to concentrate into my palms. The Kree snarls but doesn't move; matter fact he stands straighter as if daring me to attack him. We stare each other down, silently determining who would falter first.

Unfortunately this gives me more time to think on my actions. Even as a Daka'Asham my powers barely match the Accuser. If we fight, my defeat is inevitable. And he would kill the people I love. The Daka'Ash are a stubborn species, they'll go to war before giving up any of their own, especially their ruler. But our kingdom is a speck compared to the Krees; we would be wiped out of existence. What kind of Queen would I be to allow that to happen? I exhale heavily and let the energy sink back into me. I have to preserve our empire, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to makes sure of that- even if I have to spend the rest of my life with this despicable creature.

"Fine. I will be your bride, Accuser. But you are mistaken if you think I will ever form the sacred bond with you." It's easy to be one's partner; I assume this whole ordeal must be political-and the Krees are obnoxiously political creatures. And he'll never form the pair bond with me-such a potent force requires a spirit the Accuser will never posses.

"In due time, Empress." He says, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

"Also, I desire to bring along my servants-"

"-No-"

"-Just a few." I am not leaving this moon alone and I don't care how long I have to debate with the Kree to deserve this. I cross my arms as I await his answer; if he's thinking I can't tell. His expression has remained the same this whole time-glowering eyes and a permanent scowl upon his lips.

"Very well," he speaks while sitting back down on _**MY**_ throne.

"You may bring two servants. We leave at sunrise."

* * *

I race to the servants' quarters not bothering to knock as I burst into the chamber.

"Daka'Asham!" they all gasp and swarm me with comforting hugs.

"What happened? What did the Accuser want?" a servant queries, but there is not time to explain to them my encounter with the monster. I go straight to the point.

"I need two of you to come with me. But…but you will never set foot on Daka'Ashar again." The room becomes silent. I can tell they're trying to decipher if my words are true. But now is not the time for hesitation, the sun would rise in four hours and I know the Kree has no tolerance for tardiness.

"Please, this is a lot to ask of any of you, but I can't waste another moment trying to explain myself-"

"I'm with you, Daka'Asham." My youngest servant, Asma, speaks out. I know her parents quite well, and wonder if I should reject her offer. But her presence always brings me joy and I would need plenty of that.

"Anything for you, Lady Asha." The oldest servant I have, Akinyi, also speaks. She had served my household for nearly three generations. When my parents died she had been my comfort and strength. It brings tears to my eyes to know her devout loyalty to me and my family has not wavered in the slightest.

"Thank you with all my heart. Now is the time to say your goodbyes because we leave at sunrise."

I've never been one to obsess over material things, and it was easy enough to stuff my clothes into trunks, but I couldn't help but feel turmoil over which heirlooms I should bring along. Some treasures I can't bear to leave behind, but they are both too large and heavy or too apart of Daka'Ash history to be taken away. In the end I pack my mother's jewel embroidered toothcomb and my father's necklace composed of condensed stars (a feat very difficult to achieve).

After closing a last trunk full of books, I kneel before the case feeling depleted from all this work. Now that it comes to mind why didn't I tell my servants to do this? I can tell the sun is rising, based off of the heat I sense on my skin. I look outside my bedroom window and see the sun's glow illuminating the mountains outlining the borders of the city. The sky has taken on a warm harvest orange and dark orchid color, the clouds appear as a soft sapphire. Below, within clusters of grounded sky high towers and hovering homes, civilians sleep as their Monarch prepares to depart her Empire forever. How did this even come to be? Six hours ago the Supreme Accuser, for the first time since my mother's rule, comes to my kingdom demanding for courtship. He came in the night, injuring many of my guards on the way into my palace. By the time I find the Kree he's sitting on my cathedra. He speaks his proposal, and I spent nearly three hours thinking on it. What does he even see in me? Why this Empress who only rules fifty thousand Daka'Ash?

I don't think I will ever know why. And I'll never see this magnificent view again. I'll never have the priveledge to watch the city awaken and hum with life. These thoughts are too much to bear and I can't hold in my emotions any longer. I collapse on my bed and weep as much as I can. I've only been Empress for six years; all the things I need to do will never come to fruition. My legacy as the Daka'Asham ends here and soon I'll be known as the noble forced to marry Ronan the Accuser. Could I have done better mother? Should I have fought tooth and nail? A knock on my door forces me to wipe away my sorrow. I can't appear weak before my people.

"Come in." I say. It's Tía Amelia, my mother's sister and my advisor. We've never gotten along, not since mother declared me the new Empress instead of her. But I can tell she isn't here to rub my decision in my face. In fact she has a fresh stream of tears on her cheeks. Even though she's a thorn in my side from time to time she has always supported me the best she could. I know I'm the reason she has grey strands growing throughout her hair but her love for me is absolute. She sits beside me and cups my face with gentle hands.

"Did I do the right thing Tía?" I couldn't help but wonder. We'd already consulted on what I should do, but Tía had been at a loss of words. What was there to say when a powerful Alpha demands marriage otherwise all you loved would be burned to ashes? The scenario is absurd, but I still had to react.

"I, honestly, do not know Daka'Asham. But our people would not survive a war with the Krees." She says.

"Will they understand?"

"Whether they understand does not matter. You have done what you thought best, and all Daka'ash must respect that," She wipes her thumbs along my skin, and kisses my forehead.

"You are my sister's legacy Asha. You are all I have of her. If you ever need me," she places a small device in my hand and encloses my fingers around it.

"I will move mountains to get to you." I couldn't help the new set of tears rushing from my eyes.

"Thank you Tía."

* * *

He calls his spacecraft the Dark Aster, a fitting title for the largest machine I've seen in my lifetime. It's entirely enveloped in black, seemingly camouflaging with the galaxy's background. Two smaller ships land into the Aster's haul. Warriors swarm the ship I'm on, carrying out my belongings to my new home. I step off the spacecraft and instantly feel a sense of awe come over me. The sheer power and authority this machine oozes matches its master perfectly. Its also quite cold, making me rub my bare arms in attempt to feel warm. I feel Asma tuck her small hand into mine.

"All will be well Empress." Her soft voice assures. I nod, though I know this is the beginning of a miserable story. I still don't understand what the Accuser wants from me. What does he gain by our joining? Why couldn't he pick a suitor from his own kind? And there are plenty of other Queens with more status and power than myself. What separates them from me?

"Come Lady Asha. We must get you settled." Akinyi says, grasping my arm and urging me forward.

Inside the vessel is awfully dark. The walls are meteorites colored in black, dark blue or a metallic crimson. Were it nor for the few strobe lights slightly brightening the halls I wouldn't be able to see anything. A servant of Ronan leads my servants and I to my room-if it can even be called that. It seems more like a miniature palace. Unlike the rest of the ship, this space screams bright colors and light. The servant bows to me and takes his leave.

"Pardon my language Empress, but holy flarg." Asma says in marvel. I'm just as astounded; I never thought the Kree would allow such a radiant place to exist on his craft. As hours pass by, we manage to unpack and explore our new space. There are fifteen rooms; a master bedroom (larger than my own bedroom on Daka'Ashar) with a huge bathroom, five smaller sized rooms similar to my own with each its own bathroom, a large antechamber, a dining room, and a study room, and library filled with numerous books stocked onto tall shelves. I wonder if this space has been here all along or the Accuser created it to accommodate me; I'd rather believe in the former, if I know anything about Krees they're not a benevolent species. I linger in the library, scanning through the texts and rolling my eyes at their context. Every single one has to do with the Krees-whether its history, alchemy, and even fiction.

"Empress," Akinyi calls to me. I turn to her, seeing her standing in the doorway.

"I've drawn you a bath." I sigh, and follow her to the extravagant tub made completely out of rare Spartax crystals. I can see thick mounts of steam rising from the boiling water-just how I like it. I settle into the tub, feeling my muscles relax.

"The Accuser wishes to meet with you later on." The old female tells and I groan in dismay.

"What does he want now?"

"What do you wish to wear?"

"The ugliest outfit I have." She chuckles,

"Very well, a lavish casual dress then."

"That's not what I said."

"Do not let the Kree ruin you style Lady Asha. You must make best of any situation presented to you." There she goes again, pulling out her old female wisdom, making me pout in irritation.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Akinyi sits close to the tub so that her next words are for our ears alone.

"You are wedding one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. And a male is a male no matter the species Daka'Asham." I squint my eyes,

"I still don't understand." Her eyes roll,

"Goodness, you are so childish sometimes!" my mouth goes agape; she hasn't spoken to me that way since I was a young.

"Listen, use the Accuser to your advantage."

"Wait…you mean use my _femininity_?" I say the word as if it's a curse.

"Exactly!"

"Ha! What makes you think the Accuser will fall for a female's seduction? For all we know he may lean towards the other gender-"

"I am being serious!" Akinyi scolds yet laughs as well.

"Even Alphas with iron hearts can succumb."

"Unfortunately I do not have a seductive bone in my body. You forget, Akinyi. I am the only Empress in Daka'Ash history to be coronated without a pair bond. And what makes you think I even want to…to _seduce_ that thing." The old servant sighs and hands me a sponge with a bottle of oil.

"Once you learn to use your _potential_ , Lady Asha, you will be surprised at the immeasurable power you posses." I begin scrubbing my arms,

"What would you know of this 'immeasurable power'?" she gives me a playful look and begins running her fingers through my hair, perhaps thinking of whether to wash it now or later. I take the time to look her over. Youthfulness is a common characteristic of our people. Despite her actual age Akinyi could still pass for three or four hundred, which is the typical age of a Daka'Ash adult.

"Can we talk about something else? Please." I ask politely.

"You still have not chosen what to wear."

Asma and Akinyi assist me into dark lavender two-piece that fits, a little, too snug. My shoulders and collarbones are exposed, fabric grasps my breasts; my abdomen is bare, my skirt is embroidered with laces of gold swirling floral patterns and hugs my waist and flows down to my feet. Akinyi drapes an oval gold jewel around my neck, as Asma clasps gold platelets onto my arms and wrists. Afterward my ebony hair is fluffed and let loose along my shoulders, adorned with few gold beads. I try to forgo make-up not wanting to look so put together for the Kree, but Akinyi forcefully insists. My lips end up painted a dark mahogany. Finally, few of my fingers are decorated with gold or silver rings. I look in the mirror, admiring my servants' work. This isn't the most exquisite clothing I own-its actually very casual. But it's certainly beautiful.

"Its best not to test the Accuser's patience, Empress." Asma speaks.

* * *

The walk to meet the Kree is quiet-so quiet it's unnerving. My people are rather lively and cheerful beings; here is a complete contradiction to what I'm used to. Everything is so heavily drenched in darkness and gloom. Akinyi is with me, and I hold her hand for support. I still can't believe she had the absurd idea that I could influence this male. I'm not even in his presence yet he affects me so greatly-like a terrorizing pressure bearing on my shoulders. We arrive at large stone double doors, before it stands one of the Kree's commanders-also infamous throughout the galaxy as a child of Thanos, the only being more fearsome than the Grand Accuser.

"You have kept Ronan waiting far too long, Daka'Ash." Korath greets moodily.

"Its Daka'Asham to you, Pursuer." He scowls at my servant,

"He awaits you alone." Akinyi grips my hand tighter, but I assure her that I would be fine-hopefully. I approach the doors and they open wide enough to let me through and shut behind me. And here I am again, standing before the Accuser as he sits on a throne glaring at me.

"Accuser." I greet. He says nothing, instead unashamedly eyes me up as if disapproving of my appearance. I have to bite my cheek to hold my tongue; I can't let him see how much he bothers me.

"Does your new dwelling please you." He says nonchalantly.

"It does." I answer honestly; lying has never been my forte, and I'm sure the Kree has a sixth sense for fallacies. I wonder why he would bother asking if I like my miniature palace.

"Have you eaten?" and now he's concerned about my hunger? What the hell?

"No." suddenly he stands from his cathedra, and lumbers his way towards me. He walks past me, heading to another door way on the other side of the throne. I expect he wants me to follow him, so I tag along. He opens the door and allows me in first. What I see makes my heart skip a beat. A long table, with massive chairs, is littered with all of my favorite foods: roasted kraken kabobs, Daka'ash melons and grapes, Askavarian veggie wraps, Emeral'an dark chocolate, and my absolute favorite-Terran red wine-lays patiently for me in a transparent goblet. I look to the Accuser, hoping this wasn't some kind of mind game. Why would he go through the trouble of doing this? How did he even know what I like to eat?

"I will come for you later, do not leave this room." The Kree declares,

"You will not be joining me?" I query, and feel my stomach twist when the Kree, somewhat, smirks; his lips twitch and the expression is gone in a heartbeat replaced by his usual glowering demeanor.

"I have other things to attend to." And he takes his leave.

* * *

Often Akinyi tells me I eat like a Blob'gurian and if she were here I'm certain she would say it once more. I stuff the foods into my mouth. Not bothering with how I look since there's no one here to judge my etiquette. Just as I swallow down another veggie wrap I take a large gulp of wine, hoping the affects of it would take hold soon. Unfortunately Terran wine is not as strong as any other so it takes nearly eight goblets of the substance before I finally feel a buzz. I sit in a chair, my feet up on the table, as I let the food digest and sip on more wine. It's been at least an hour since Ronan has been gone. Hopefully whatever he's doing takes up so much of his time that I won't have to see his evil mug for the rest of the week. Yet my luck proves to be absent as the Kree walks into the room. He gives me a stern look, possibly not liking my un-noble-like posture. I remove my feet and stand, approaching the Accuser-his expression doesn't change.

"Quit glaring at me. You practically forced me to marry you, the least I deserve is your judging looks."

"I did not expect to be engaged to such a indecent female," My mouth drops open; he did not just say that!

"You expose your skin flauntingly and clearly do not know what shoes are." I clench my hands, trying my best to choose my words and not speak loosely. I can't let him get the best of me.

"Our planet is consistently warm, Accuser. We do not need to cover up. There is nothing wrong with skin exposure. And I know what shoes are, I prefer to be without them. I sense my surroundings best barefoot." The Kree frowns at my comeback, obviously not used to arguments. There are probably very few even allowed to debate with the Accuser, well aware of the sword dangling above their heads on a thin string.

"I will send for a tailor."

"I like the clothes I have." He steps forward, almost pushing me back when he comes a little too close. My height reaches the Kree's shoulders, yet his presence is colossal.

"You need armor."

"Armor?" why the hell would I need that?

"As of now you are too susceptible to attack."

"I am Daka'Ash, Accuser. We are not an easily perishable species."

"I am not spending another minute on this topic!" the Accuser suddenly snarls,

"You will be fitted with Kree armor tomorrow and that is final."

"No!" I retort angrily and rush past him, feeling my anger rising in me again. The nerve of this male! I am the Daka'Asham! I do not have to heed his every whim. I feel my wrist grabbed and am suddenly heaved back, crashing onto the Kree's form. The impact is almost painful, causing me to wince in discomfort.

"Your actions are punishable by death." The Accuser growls fiercely; his dark purple eyes seem to dance in fury as he-as usual-glares at me severely. My stare will never be as nefarious, but I'm sure my annoyance shows. What the hell did I do to deserve death? For putting my feet on the table? For not wearing enough fabric? For talking back?

"Than kill me." I sneer. Ronan grimaces and pushes me away; his breathing has become heavy, as if the only way to alleviate his wrath is for his fists to collide with something. And that something is not going to be me. I rush to the door, needing to be with Akinyi as soon as possible, but just before I take my leave I turn to the Accuser,

"You take me from my home and expect me to be docile? Do not be so naïve." Those words definitely set him off, because he comes running towards me.

'Oh shit!' I scream in my head, as I sprint off in the other direction.

* * *

"What did you do!" Akinyi scolds as quietly as she could. We've managed to squeeze into some kind of ventilation box, my eyes look through the vent's thin striped covering wondering if this is a worthy hiding spot.

"Lady Asha!"

"Silence Akinyi! You are being too loud! If he finds us he'll kill us."

"Goodness. It is not even the afternoon."

"Akinyi, be qu-" thumping sounds, along with the vent vibrating shuts me up. We listen closely, hearing the Accuser's boots rampage down the corridor. I could hear his deep breathing and feel his oozing wrath as he searches for me. What have I done? Why do I have such a big mouth sometimes? After I called the Accuser 'naïve', which I honestly think he is, the Kree's reaction was to chase me instead of thinking on my words.

"I grow weary of this foolish game. Come out now, or your punishment will be severe." Ronan chides.

'As if' I want to say. He must think me stupid to face him now while he's still seething with anger. Akinyi has covered her mouth and I could tell she had stopped breathing, perhaps afraid the Accuser would hear her breaths. This is ridiculous. I am an Empress. Why should I have to hide? And then the vent's cover is ripped from its hinges. Manic swirls of indigo glare daggers at me, and I'm hauled out with one hand. The Kree grips my neck, threatening to tighten should I move.

"I will not tolerate this Daka'Asham." He bellows, and for the first time I feel an intense fear spread through me. It feels as if ice water has been poured all along my skin, freezing my heart and blood. I try to speak, but I'm frozen. I don't know what I could say to defuse the situation. So far all I've managed to do is dig myself into a deeper hole. He must sense my despicable state, because his lips twitch, much like before, as if he wants to smirk but refuses to.

"Whatever the Daka'Asham had said to upset you, Supreme Accuser, please understand it was out of passion." Akinyi pleads as she stands behind me.

"Out of passion?" he questions as his glare turns to her.

"You have taken her from her home. It is no different than taking someone prisoner. Retaliation is inevitable whether through snide remarks or-"

"Attempts to escape." He finishes.

"Yes." I close my eyes and bless my old servant with all my heart. I could feel Ronan's anger decrease dramatically, though his hand remains around my neck.

"I will not accept retaliation," He says.

"Alright. I understand, send me to my room for weeks, months, years, I do not care for how long and I swear I will never come out." I retort, needing to be away from this monster now. I wouldn't have any problem with being grounded to my room for life, if it meant not having to see him.

"You think that is a fitting penalty?" he scorns; what else would he have in mind? There's no way he'd physically hurt his bride to be…would he?

"I think the Empress should be given a warning. You forget, Accuser, we are not accustomed to the Krees' rules. At least allow us time to learn, then it would be fair to exact punishment." Akinyi suggests, and I could tell her constant intruding is irritating the Kree-based on how his eyes would glare at her dangerously whenever she spoke.

"That is fair. I was not aware that I could not speak my mind." I agree. He glances from me to my servant, and for once I can tell he's thinking. With a growl he removes his grip from my neck,

"Very well. Tonight I, personally, will teach you all of our laws." He snarls, and gives me one last, glaring, look before strutting past me. When the Kree is far enough that I no longer hear his steps I drop on my knees and clutch my heart feeling awfully woozy. Is this how I'll spend the rest of my life? Tip-toeing around the Accuser's easily inflamed emotions. I have always spoken my mind. That is how I was raised to be. And that's not something I can change on the go.

"Perhaps a nap would serve well." Akinyi says as she gets me to stand.

"Hopefully it will." I say, and let her lead me back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

I sit on a, rather comfy, chair in the library as the Accuser paces before me. He has a large black leather covered book opened in his hands, his eyes swiftly scanning the words as he speaks amendments. I'll admit I have a small attention span; when he got to amendment five my mind had drifted to things that remind me of the number five-like when I first turned five hundred years old, or when I signed a declaration for a fifth district in my city.

But the Accuser harshly brought me out my thinking by slamming the book on my head. It wasn't enough force that would leave contusions but it certainly hurt. Since then I've tried my hardest to be attentive. But he's so freaking boring! His voice is monotonous, yet so low and rich it's almost soothing. It takes everything in me not to fall asleep.

"Amendment six, five. Clause one. It is the Supreme Accuser's ultimate discretion to determine-" blah, blah, blah.

So far all the Kree has talked about is how much power he has as the Supreme Accuser. Unknown to him I already know most of these laws. The Kree Empire is one of the largest in the galaxy and they often nose their way into everyone's business. Most empires are aware of important Kree decrees, including my own. But the last thing I want is to be punished.

Akinyi really saved my hide. I still have no clue what he would have done to me. I realize he takes his laws obsessively serious, but I'm a noble. There has to be something that protects us against, at least most of, his wrath.

"Amendment six, seven. Clause four. The Supreme Accuser has entire jurisdiction to execute those of high status, including the Empire's prime minister, if he has cause to do so." Well, flarg. I remember when he said my actions were 'punishable by death'.

He had a cause then. So why didn't he exact his punishment?

"Are you listening? Or are you musing again." Ronan says with a suspecting look. I straighten and nod my head as if I'd heard everything he'd been saying.

"What does amendment five, eight, clause two state?" Oh, crap. Had I known there'd be a pop quiz I-probably-would've paid better attention.

"Uh-"

"Excuse the interruption Daka'Asham. Accuser." It's Asma who stands at the library's door; I smile at her, so glad she intervened at the right moment.

"What is it." Ronan demands.

"It is time for the Daka'Asham to pray." She says in her small voice, though she shows no fear before the Kree.

"Oh goodness! I completely forgot about prayer. We will have to continue this later Accuser." Yes! No more stupid Kree laws! I try taking off for the door but Ronan steps in my way.

"We will not finish later. We will complete the session tonight." He says darkly with his glowering eyes.

"As Daka'Asham its my responsibility to lead in-"

"You still think yourself an Empress? The moment you stepped upon the Dark Aster you gave up your title as Daka'Asham. You are not your peoples' spiritual leader any longer, which means they can have prayer without you." I look to him disbelief; amazed he lacked the decency to allow such harsh words be spoken.

"As long as my heart beats, Accuser, I remain the sole Empress of my moon. You make it such a big deal to know your laws perhaps you should learn mine." With that said I hurry past him, knowing I've made him mad again.

"Let us go Asma, before the beast snatches me away." I whisper causing her to chuckle, and together we head to the antechamber.

* * *

Akinyi has set up an elaborate makeshift shrine with sweet scented incense wisps creating a thin layer of mist in the room. A long table is propped against the wall. Upon it are lit crimson candles with my mother's comb, my father's necklace, Akinyi's parents' rare dark-crystal rings, and Asma's grandparents' sacred bells splayed along the wooden surface.

These treasures would represent our ancestors, living eternal in the eighth gate of Mb'inguni. Three small glasses lye beside the artifacts, each filled to the rim with blood-whose I have no idea. If we were on Daka'Ashar then it would be from a Dak'Ar, an abundant terrestrial animal on our planet. The animal is very sacred and respected.

It represents serenity and longevity and their essence has an invaluable property. Whether it's anyone's blood, drinking it is what maintains our youth. Yet the Dak'Ar's blood is the reason Akinyi can appear so young though she's well over two thousand years. I'm wary of what's in the glass but I trust Akinyi has found a good substitute.

I take my glass, and squint my eyes when examining the liquid wondering why it looks darker than the others. I sniff it, and am pleased that it has a velvety scent like dark Mu'gurrian sweets. I gulp down the liquid and my body absorbs the blood's properties rapidly. I kneel on the floor and bow my head, placing my palms together as I begin to pray to my bloodline.

No words are to be said. My servants and I pray to our ancestors in our minds. Well, I try to. Occasionally I would feel an odd sensation tingle through me-like fingertips brushing along my skin-something I've never felt while praying. Warmth fills my stomach and as time passes it becomes unbearably hot and out of nowhere I get a near overwhelming sensation of bliss.

My vision becomes somewhat unsteady. It annoys me that I can no longer concentrate. Even worse strange thoughts are coming to mind. Instead of me giving thanks to my ancestors, disturbing images of what the Accuser would look like without all of his stupid armor keeps bobbing to the surface of my conscious. What the hell was in this blood!

"Daka'Asham?" Asma interrupts, her tone suggesting worry. I try to respond, but when I open my mouth an unwarranted gasp slips out.

"Are you not well Lady Asha?" Akinyi speaks.

"Whose blood did I just drink?" I manage to say through a prolonged moan. There's a silence, save for my attempts to hold back sighs.

"Akinyi!" I yell, needing an immediate answer.

"Please do not be upset by this my Lady, but he insisted."

"He?"

"The Accuser."

…

She did not just say that. Please, ancestors, tell me she's joking. There's no way she would allow such a vile creature to invade me system. And if she truly did, why is it affecting me so much. The most that should ever happen, no matter whose blood, is a gentle hum settling within me. But I feel on the edge of something I've never felt before.

"Your servant speaks the truth." It's Ronan's voice I hear nearby. I find him slumping on the couch.

"I am confused." I say, and my cheeks flame in embarrassment from how I sound-as if I'm incredibly desperate for something.

"Forgive me, Daka'Asham." Akinyi says, though she doesn't sound at all apologetic. The old servant is a feisty character; even if the Kree made her fill my cup with his blood she would have warned me.

So why didn't she?

"I need a moment alone." I order, feeling light headed. My servants take their leave, but Ronan stays, much to my chagrin, but I'm hardly in the position to argue. So I choose to ignore him and face my dilemma. There's no way to get his blood out of me; I'm surprised that my body absorbed the blood so quickly as if it finally been quenched after days of no sustenance.

"Do you desire relief?" Ronan conveys with an unusual playfulness, as if he knows a secret that I fail to be aware of. And I'm sure it has to do with my hideous situation.

"How would you relief me?" I whisper to myself, yet he must have super hearing for he answers,

"Come to me, and I will show you." I glance at him with wide eyes. He sits on the couch with both arms lazing on the top and his legs spread. It amazes me how regal he can appear sitting on a plain couch. My eyes wander along his form, noticing the simplest yet somehow intriguing things, like how big his build is and how his armor adds to it. I look away disgusted with myself. This has to be the first time I found his appearance alluring instead of repulsive.

I must be going insane.

"Since you refuse to leave, I will remove myself." I grumble, finding great difficulty in moving towards the stairs, opposite to Ronan, to get to my room.

"We must resume our session." I groan and glare at him; why does he have to be so persistent?

"I am in no condition to resume."

"Do you require medical assistance?" 'No, I just want to lye in my bed', but I don't say how I feel. I continue up the stairs, wondering why he's so interested in me now than any other point in time. As much as I want to sleep, I need Akinyi to explain some things to me. Why did she give me the Accuser's blood? And why does it give me these abhorrent symptoms? I make it halfway up the stairs when I'm grabbed and roughly lifted and plopped over the Kree's shoulder. When my body impacted his armor, a wave of heat rushed through me and I have to bite my lip not to moan.

"We will finish what we began." The Accuser states and he carries me back to the library, completely ignoring my loud protests.

* * *

"Amendment eight, four. Clause ten. The Supreme Intelligence is the only power-" what did I do to deserve this? Was it that time I stole a whole jar of jam tarts from the kitchen? Maybe it was the time I thought it funny to see my Tía clean out sticky cream from her hair. Whatever I've done ancestors I apologize with all my heart. Now please, save me from any more of the Accuser's torture. I sit in the same place as before, barely able to control this maddening predicament growing rapidly within me. I feel like my body, at any moment, might burst in flames and consume me whole.

"How many amendments are there?" I groan,

"Five hundred and sixty three." Ronan replies. What the flarg! Is he serious!

"Please, can we continue this tomorrow?" I plea for once in my life. The Accuser's indigo eyes glint with a dark intention, as if he has something terrible in store for me should I keep complaining.

"What must I do to convince you to let me be?" I sigh, and apparently I asked the wrong question. The Accuser comes close, standing before me and looking down at me with an intense hunger, causing me to shudder but I hold his gaze.

"We will form the bond." he asserts firmly, and all I could do is unattractively allow my mouth to hang open and stare at him with puzzlement. First of all, it's way too soon to even think of forming such a solid union. Second of all I absolutely loathe this Kree, so much that it would bring me pleasure to see him suffer. The bond can't be formed through mistrust and animosity, which is exactly what I feel towards Ronan.

"Why ask that?" I query, he must know what he's asking is impossible. And I'm sure I've told him before that I would never form the pair bond with him.

"It does not matter why."

"You do understand what a pair bond is?" his eyes narrow

"I do."

"Then you know that it is not a fling, it cannot form with the snap of my fingers. Why do you even want a bond? You do not like me, nor I you. I will marry you and that is it. There does not need to be anything more."

"You will give me an heir." …has he lost all his marbles? The Accuser takes a knee, and despite that I'm sitting in a high chair, his eyes are nearly level with mine.

"You are mistaken to think all I want from you is your hand in marriage. I will have an heir, and we will have a bond. These are things that must happen."

"But why? Why me?" Ronan takes my hand, handling it gently with his callous fingers, and for once I see softness in the Kree-but that could be the blood making be delusional.

"Our union is meant to be." He says in the calmest tone that I'll probably never hear again.

"What do you mean by that?" his expression changes in a heartbeat, and I receive yet another glowering stare from him.

"You say you are still the Empress of your moon. If that is so, then who rules the Daka'Ash in your absence?" I roll my eyes, annoyed that my question is disregarded, nonetheless I answer.

"My advisor takes my place. And if I were to die, than she would become the new Daka'Asham or-if I had children-the oldest female would take my place."

"Why only females?"

"Our kingdom is strictly matriarchal. The highest position a male could ever posses is to be pair bonded to the Daka'Asham," now that it comes to mind, my culture completely contradicts Ronan's. Which adds extra confusion as to why he would want to marry me. His people are patriarchal. The majority of nobles on Kree-Lar are male. Most Kree females are submissive, and work under them as 'personal' assistances, soldiers (which there are very few), or nannies to their children.

"I suppose it would be any females' honor to be with the Supreme Accuser, considering your status as Alpha."

"Are you not honored?" the Kree questions, no longer glowering but staring at me with curiosity-as if I should be flattered that he forced me from my home.

"Daka'Ash females choose their husbands. I will never have the privilege." Ronan stands from his kneeling position and takes my face in his hands, an action that makes me shudder-whether in distaste or pleasure I don't know.

"I will prove myself worthy of you, and you will give me an heir." And with that said he decides our session is over and takes off to attend "other matters", leaving me baffled. He has already proven to be a villain. What is there to salvage from that? I go back to room and am glad Akinyi is there because we need to have a long chat.

* * *

At first Akinyi avoids all of my questions. Instead of giving me responses she keeps busying herself with other chores. She makes sure I'm cleansed and dressed in my nightwear. She chooses to rearrange my closet, saying it's not 'orderly enough'. She tidies up my room, even though it's already clean. I sit on the bed, watching her vacuum the carpet for the third time.

"Akinyi." I try calling, and I know she hears me by the way her brows lift-a key giveaway that she's aware I want her attention.

"Akinyi, I need to know what is happening to me." I say louder. Even as the Daka'Asham I don't know everything. But Akinyi has been alive for so long that her knowledge is equivalent to a large library, and the way she's purposefully evading me proves she understands my condition. She turns off the vacuum, her eyes to the floor. With a heavy sigh she finally talks,

"I will say your reaction to the Accuser's blood is no accident. But I cannot say anything further, I am forbidden to. Lady Adebowale enchanted me so that I would not reveal the truth you seek." I frown at her; my mother is what keeps her silent? Why would my mother be involved in this? Why would she have anything to do with the Accuser? Unless…

"The Kree came to our planet during my mother's rule, right?" Akinyi nods and clarifies,

"Ronan was not Supreme Accuser at the time, his father was." And that was a thousand years ago; I wasn't even born. But Ronan was, though he would've barely been a toddler.

"Why did they come?"

"I cannot reveal the details of their meeting." I'm getting sick of this whole sworn to secrecy thing. I know during my mother's rule she tended to use a spell that kept eavesdropping servants quiet. But Akinyi isn't an eavesdropper, in fact my mother confided in her numerous times. So why would she feel the need to put a spell on a servant as loyal and trustworthy as Akinyi.

"Well, what can you tell me?" I say. The old servant puts her hands on her hips,

"The only one who does not carry the burden of secrecy is the Accuser. If you wish for answers, he is your best option. But you will receive nothing from me."

"Ronan knows what is happening to me?" she nods again, and I think back to the Accuser's words. He wants a bond and a legacy out of me. Did he only mention those things because I was drunk on his blood? I could barely form words without gasping or moaning, but I have a feeling more was suppose to happen. Perhaps I was to be so lost in a terrible euphoria that the Accuser could have his way with me. This thought upsets me greatly-because Akinyi was in on it. I think of earlier in the day when I was bathing and we conversed on 'seducing' the Accuser.

"He has more honor than you think, Lady Asha." The old servant speaks, guessing accurately what I'm thinking.

"You knew he was coming for me." I say quietly, hoping I'm overreacting and this revelation isn't true. But she says nothing, just nods her head. She doesn't look ashamed at all, even though she just revealed her betrayal to me.

"This is all I can say Daka'Asham," Akinyi begins,

"You are not in a bad position. You are here for a purpose. Whether you fulfill that purpose will effect our people for the millennia to come."

* * *

I hate being in space. You never quite know what time it is even if a clock is dangling before your eyes. What makes it worse is that time differs depending on what planet a species has adapted to. My moon orbits Askuvaria, which orbits one sun and both rotate on its axis at an average speed, making one day equivalent to twenty-four hours.

But for Kree-Lar, a rather huge planet, two suns orbit it slowly and its rotation on its axis is just as slow. Three days on my moon is the same as one day on Kree-Lar. I glare at the clock on the small post beside my bed, the time reads 27:18. It would be early morning on Daka'Ashar, but for Ronan it's nowhere near bedtime. I don't even know why I care how early it is, since I didn't sleep at all.

I can't get out of my head why mother would keep secrets from me, especially if it has to do with the Accuser barging into my home and taking me away. Why did Ronan's father come to her? What did they talk about? What do Akinyi and Ronan know that I don't? I hate these thoughts and burry my head further under pillows, as if doing so would ease my musing.

I close my eyes tightly and try to fall asleep, but then all I can imagine is my mother conversing with the previous Supreme Accuser-which I picture is Ronan's look alike. I can see them but I can't hear them nor can I make out the words forming on their lips. I groan in frustration and push away all the pillows and blankets, hopping out of bed and rushing out of my room.

I'm not hungry, but whenever I'm stressed I have to munch on something. I go to the antechamber, and sure enough in between the couches is a short-legged table with my favorite snacks sprawled across the surface. I grab a big bag of Terran chips, called Lays - a weird name- and plop on the couch and don't hesitate to rip open the bag and dive into the small salty delicacies known as potato chips. Akinyi is certainly resourceful if she managed to get all of this for me in such a short time frame. But that doesn't mean I'm any less mad at her.

Even if mother hadn't put the enchantment on her, would she still have told me the truth?

I'd like to think she would.

"Couldn't sleep?" its Asma's voice I hear, and I'm proven correct when she walks into my sight.

"Not one bit."

"Me neither." I frown at that,

"What troubles you?" I say and pat the empty spot next to me. She sits and doesn't hesitate to reach into my bag of chips and pull out a handful.

"I had a strange dream."

"Of what?" I stuff more chips into my mouth,

"I think it was a premonition." She says and I can feel her anxiety. Some Daka'Ash are blessed with the gifts of foresight. But I'm not foolish enough to think it's always a good thing. My mother could also peak into the future, and when she was still alive I often wondered if it was the reason she was a little crazy. The worst thing about this ability is that the premonition comes in, what was described to me as, riddles. The foreseer can only tell so much-and most of what they have to say are enigmas.

"Do you wish to tell me what you saw?"

"It has to do with you and the Accuser." I sigh. I know I don't want to hear this, but I can't ignore it. Otherwise it will haunt me later.

"Speak your mind, child." Asma inhales deeply, and as she exhales another presence enters the antechamber; a dark cloak drapes around its figure, obscuring its gender.

"The Accuser summons you." its voice is raspy, almost sickly, like its trying its hardest to hold in a cough. I hate that it says 'summon' like I'm an animal having to respond to its master's call. But I don't argue, mostly due to how creepy this male/female is.

"We will talk later, Asma." I assure her, and follow the cloaked figure out the room.

It didn't occur to me that I'm still in my nightwear until Ronan is glaring at me like I insulted his grandmother. We stand before another massive double door, leading to wherever. I can tell he wanted to ask me why I was dressed so 'inappropriately' so I answered for him,

"On my moon, it would be early morning." I can tell he doesn't care for this excuse, but doesn't speak on it.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No," I didn't sleep at all because of you.

"Why have you called for me? I would rather be relaxing in my room." His glaring eyes narrow,

"I want to show you something."

"Very well. You may." Just as the Accuser is stepping towards the doors, they open widely. I follow him inside, instantly seeing rows of strange beings (not quite like the other soldiers) sitting in high chairs with their palms encircling red orbs. A pure black cathedra is aligned with a long path that leads to the largest window I've ever seen. It displays the galaxy, showing our position in the universe. As of now the Dark Aster is passing through an interstellar cloud. Beautiful swirls of dark blues and purples and warm oranges mix so perfectly. Giving our surroundings an extraordinary glow.

"This is where the Dark Aster is controlled," Ronan says,

"The Xorrians are responsible for its movements and defense." I glance at a creature, gliding his slim, spiny, fingers along an orb. I've never heard of Xorrians but I don't say anything about it. We move closer to the huge window, until I could almost reach out and touch it.

"Why are you showing me this?" I query, becoming increasingly suspicious of the Accuser's intentions.

"This is what I will offer you." I glance at him confused. He, somewhat, elaborates,

"You will know soon."

* * *

A/N: Thanx for the lovely reviews and follows! Hope everyone had a wonderful day. 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

When the Dark Aster finally passes through the interstellar cloud the galaxy becomes awfully dim, much like the inside of this ship. A desolate planet looks like it'd been sucked completely dry of all life. A lone white dwarf star resides close to the planet.

"Where are we?" I query and feel myself becoming slightly nauseas from the terrible sight.

"This is what remains of the trash that murdered your father and my brothers." And the feeling increases ten fold.

I knew when I was only four years old multiple kingdoms were at war. I had no idea who we were fighting against but I knew that my father was killed in the conflict. My father was the most patient person I'd ever known-he had to be for mother was wildly unpredictable occasionally. He was always good to us, and mother loved him more than life itself.

Their bond was stronger than most, and when it was severed she couldn't survive it. She tried for years to hold on to life as her health deteriorated. She would refuse blood and food so often Akinyi and Tía had to forcefully make her swallow it. I know she cared for me but to be without the love her life was too much to bear. I remember finding her the night she died, lying so still in bed and appearing so exhausted yet a smile graced her lips for she could finally join her love in the afterlife.

I would never forgive the murderers who caused the death of my parents. And now that I see what is left of such a despicable species I don't know whether to feel glad of their demise or angered that I wasn't the one who did this to them. My mother, nor any of the Daka'Ash old enough to remember the war, would tell me who'd ended his life. Why they wanted to keep it a secret still flusters me.

"What were they?"

"They were the Skrullos Empire. It was the combined forces of the Daka'Ash and the Krees who cleansed them from existence for good." My eyes widen at the sound of my Kingdom. Ronan continues to clarify.

"You may not know that my father, the previous Supreme Accuser, requested aid from your mother in our quest to eradicate the Skrulls. Daka' Ash warriors are the one of the best in the galaxy. Despite a lack in technology they successfully aided the Askuvarians from invasion by Thanos's forces. My father was aware the Skrullos had technology that matched our own- we would not have been able to take them on by ourselves. Your father was an excellent commander and tactician. He led both the Krees and Daka'ash to victory."

Well I'm glad my father died honorably, but I still don't know what exactly happened to him.

"How did my father die?"

"In the final battle to conquer Skrullos all our forces were concentrated within Skrull space. My father were able to establish an algorithm to ruin the Skrulls main computer system on their mother ship. With their plans scattered the forces weakened significantly. We destroyed the Skrull army. However a private convoy had been sent out to attack Kree-lar.

Your father found out and, with my brothers and me, we confronted the fleet. Fortunately we caught them before they could reach Kree space. However, we underestimated the number of Skrulls we would be dealing with. As a result I was the only survivor from the encounter. I will forever have respect for your father, and his quick wit, that protected my home."

I stare at the ruined planet in marvel. My father did all of this for the sake of the Krees and our people. Clearly Ronan respected him a great deal, which confuses me. If what he says is true than why is he putting me through all this?

"If you have such respect for my father than why are you forcing his daughter to marry you?" Indigo eyes look down at me.

"I have told you before. Our union is meant to be." What the hell is he trying to say! Did my father give him his blessing or something? Before he met his end did he say to Ronan with his last breath, 'yeah, sure, you can marry my daughter, and you don't have to tell her why either'.

"What are you offering me Accuser?" I say looking up at him.

"I am not my father. I am stronger, and the Kree Empire has never been at its strongest than in this era. The Skrullos were a mere demonstration of what the Supreme Accuser is capable of. So this is what I offer you. Name any enemy you have and I will cleanse them from the universe."

This is certainly a lot to offer. I don't know if he thinks this will make me hate him less than I already do, but I appreciate him trying. If he really wants to win me over he'll let me go back home.

"Is this all, Accuser." I really want to go back to my room now.

"Are you not pleased?"

"What about Daka'Ashar's protection?"

"My father and I have always protected your moon's space ever since your mother aided us against the Skrulls. Any Daka'Ash has free passage onto Kree-Lar in the case of emergencies."

What? Why the hell am I not aware of this? And if Ronan protects my moon than why would he threaten to destroy it?

"Is that so?" and I see it again-his lips twitch. I guess if there's any time to ask Ronan about his father and my mother meeting is now.

"Did…did your father know my mother really well?"

"I would not use the term 'well'. They were acquainted with each other yet had only met in person once. I was very young at the time and father had just been declared Supreme Accuser. The details of their meeting is vague-"

"-But it would have been recorded right?" the Krees are obnoxiously obsessive about recording history, there's no way two rulers would have met and it not be recorded.

"I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…" should I mention that I'm indirectly trying to find out why Ronan is so interested in me? He squints his eyes-now I've made him suspicious of me.

"If you have nothing else to show me I am returning to my room." I say and slip past the Kree, surprised he hasn't stopped me and demand an answer to his question.

* * *

Akinyi awaits me outside the doors. I've decided to forgive her for deliberately keeping things from me, but I'm still wary of her.

"Your mother and I were very close Lady Asha, but dead is dead. Perhaps I cannot tell you the truth you seek but I can help you find it." The old servant conveys. 'Yeah right' is what I want to say. Akinyi and my mother were practically sisters. I know she is loyal to my family, but she will forever be just as loyal to my mother.

"Perhaps the Kree has a room were he keeps all his files. I would be happy to locate the room for you."

"So you can tinker with the data." I snap; I didn't mean for the words to come out and I hate the look Akinyi gives me-as if I've punched her in the face.

"I will not tolerate this unnecessary behavior towards me Lady Asha. When you are ready for my assistance simply ask and I will not hesitate to help." With that said she walks ahead of me. I stand shocked that she would say such things. My behavior is not 'unnecessary'. Not when it concerns treachery.

"Are you in need of an escort, Daka'Ash." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn and see Korath leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"No, Pursuer, I am just fine." I lie.

"And you are sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. But you should know, there are beasts that patrol the halls. Should you encounter them I advise to not run."

"Yeah, yeah." And I continue down the hall taking a left at the intersection.

"You were supposed to turn right." Korath yells out,

"I knew that!" I yell back and go in the other direction.

I've been walking for hours and know I should've made it back to my room by now. Yet as I go down more corridors and through doors I notice it is becoming darker and darker until I could barely see a thing. The strangest and most absurd thing is that I have not seen a single soldier, servant, or anybody. I know the Dark Aster is huge but certainly there are a substantial number of people to fill it, right?

I decide not to stay put and keep going in the hopes that I'll run into someone. But now I've found myself in a corridor that is completely dark. It never occurred to me that there would be places on this ship with literally no light. I tap into the magic within me and feel it seep out of my skin and gradually form into a bubble of light to surround me.

I can, at least, see a few feet ahead of me now. But I don't go far, for a sudden bark stops my movements. It has to be the ugliest thing my eyes have ever dared to see; a pale thing that walks on all fours, horns spike along its head down its spine, tusks stick out of wide lips that reveal numerous sharp teeth, its eyes like black beans stuck on randomly to its face. Its not that big, and even if it stood on its hind legs would barely reach my chest. I guess this is the beast that Korath mentioned.

"Uh, hello little creature." I say, not sure what it is since I've never seen anything like it before. It cocks its head to the right and lets out a loud snort.

"You would not happen to know the way back to my room?" it snorts again. I don't try to pass it, instead turning around to retrace my steps. But the thing starts to growl hoarsely. I keep going, hoping it would just leave me alone, but it starts to follow me. It stays out of the boundaries of the bubble, but trails it closely.

"I belong on this ship little creature thing. I am your master's wife." I say, but the growling and snarling doesn't stop. I don't even know why I expected this thing to understand what I'm saying. I'd rather not kill it, but I don't want to know what those teeth feel like sinking into my flesh.

"Go on! Shoo!" I yell, and it becomes more upset. It barks and snarls and even tries to lunge at me but it clearly doesn't like the light for it whines in pain as if the light burned it and remains outside the bubble. I summon magic to my palms, conjuring the element fire. I reel a hand back, prepared to throw a fireball at it, however my wrist is captured.

"I would prefer you not destroy the Jantu, they are not easy to find and are rather expensive." I take back my wrist and twirl around to face Ronan.

"It is about time you found me! Why the hell is this place so huge! You need to have signs or something to give me directions!"

"It is not my fault you have a terrible sense of direction." Do I even want to respond to that? Ronan looks to the creature and begins to speak in some language I've never heard before. The thing stops its aggressive actions and cocks its head to the side as if listening. Then it turns around and trots away.

"What did you say to it?"

"I told it you are mine," I scowl at him,

"They are a pack species. As long as they understand you are the Alpha's mate no harm will come to you." Even though I'm not his mate, but I won't tell them that.

"What were you speaking?"

"It is an ancient language spoken by Celestials."

"I know of them. They are all dead."

"Their creations have remained. The Jantu are one of them," Huh, giant powerful Celestials made that ugly thing.

"We must hurry back, your servants are quite concerned for you." I don't object and let all of my magic flow back into me. It's dark once more, except I can see the glow of Ronan's indigo eyes, glaring at me. He takes my hand and begins to lead me in the right direction.

"How did you find me?" I say.

"You have drunk my blood. No matter where you are in the universe I will always be able to find you." My cheeks warm at that, much to my dismay.

Its somewhat startling that the Kree can sense me just because his blood is within me. Krees are also a cyborg species. By the time they reach adulthood most of their anatomy has been replaced with metals. I wouldn't put it past them to add micro tracking devices into their blood. And now I may have those same robots in me. Yuck! Nonetheless it's nice to know if I get lost again I will be found. And now that I'm thinking about blood I can't help how parched I am right now.

"Am I only allowed to drink your blood?" I wonder,

"Yes." geez, he didn't have to answer so quickly.

"You would not mind giving me some now would you?" we stop moving, and Ronan bites his lower lip hard enough that blood starts to flow from the appendage. I watch it drip down his chin, and I can smell its wondrous scent beckoning to me. I have to clench my hands to control the urge to drink from him.

"Know what. I can wait."I say yet am startled when his lips collide with mine.

I can taste his blood pouring into my mouth. And it tastes so delicious, almost addicting, that I lap at his lower lip trying to extract more from it. Arms wrap around me waist and press me against his form. I have to hold his face with my hands to keep his head still. A deep and husky groan emerges from the Accuser. His hands venture too far up my waist, so I lick his lips for the last time and push him away.

"If you ever do that again I will slit your throat." I snarl, wiping excess blood from my mouth with my hand. His lips twitch.

"Did you have your fill? Or are you in need of more?"

I watch him grasp his helmet and slowly remove it. I don't know why I expected a mane of hair to flow down his shoulders. I always imagined him with hair. But he's bald. And it doesn't ruin his image at all. In fact it looks pretty good on him. Ronan takes my hand and uses one of my claws to slice at his neck. I realize he's mocking me by doing this, but the action is so incredibly appealing that I go along with it. He leans a little forward so my lips can surround the wound and my tongue laps the blood swiftly into my mouth. I feel a wonderful warmth pulse throughout me, and feel that same high as before buzzing to life. When I've had my fill I lick the wound, using saliva to encourage the blood to clot. I have no idea how much I've taken from Ronan, and he's never told me stop. I step back to look at him, and as far as I can see he seems fine. He puts back on his helmet.

"Do not take this the wrong way Accuser." I say, making sure he knows that all I wanted was his blood.

"I will interpret this however I want, _my_ Empress." He practically purrs.

* * *

"Daka' Asham where were you! I was so worried! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" Asma cries as she hugs me fiercely. Luckily the effects of Ronan's blood have worn off, apparently it takes only an hour for the high to end (yet when I'm actually high it feels like I'm that way for hours).

"All is well Asma." I assure her, and pat her on the back.

"I have prepared a bath for you Lady Asha." Akinyi announces as she enters the antechamber. Ronan sits on the couch and I watch his eyes glare in the servant's direction.

"You can go now." I say to him.

"No." my mouth goes agape. Is he purposefully trying to get under my skin? Does he think because I drank blood from his lips that he gets to do whatever he wants around me?

"Do you not have Kree business to attend to?"

"It can wait."

"Do you have something in store for me?"

"I do."

"And what would that be?"

"The tailor has come to take your measurements." …Didn't this boat sail already? I'm sure I've told him I'm not wearing armor-especially Kree armor.

"I would rather walk around this ship nude than wear armor."

"He is not here to make you armor. He will be creating traditional Kree dresses for you. You will need them for the wedding ceremony." Asma's eyes sparkle at the mention of wedding. I, internally, begin to cry that this is actually happening.

"Speaking of ceremonies, I assume it will be on Kree-Lar."

"It will."

"What exactly occurs at a Kree wedding?" Asma questions curiously. I've seen a mock Kree wedding on a television show I'm sure Ronan has no idea exists-otherwise I'm sure he'd want to 'cleanse' it since the show's content tends to make fun of Krees a great deal.

"The water will become cold Lady Asha." Akinyi intervenes.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

I sit in the tub scrubbing away at my skin with a sponge. Akiniyi is busying herself with finding me an outfit, though I think I just want to wear panties and a bra. When the tailor is here there won't be a point in having on a full outfit. In fact maybe I should stay naked until he's done. Once I've washed and rinsed away all the suds. I dry myself with the towel Akinyi left beside the tub and walk straight into my room exposed. Ronan is there, though he is turned away from me conversing with-whom I assume to be-the tailor. Just as any other Kree his skin is a variation of blue. He is rather short and slim for a male Kree and his entire body, besides his head, is covered in layers of clothes. Akinyi steps in front of me, covering my bareness.

"What are you doing?" she scolds.

"He needs my measurements. He cannot achieve that while fabric is in the way."

"I can shoo away the Accuser, if you wish." I'm almost compelled to tell her to do so, but I have a mischievous game to play with the Kree. I haven't forgot about the surprise kiss in the hallway, and he needs to be taught that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated.

"He can stay Akinyi." The tailor sees me and a smile forms on his lips. Ronan looks my way and his eyes slightly widen at the sight of me. He always tells me I dress indecent. What does he think of me now? Maybe he comments on my 'indecency' because it secretly affects him.

"I am ready to be measured." I say and Akinyi moves out of the way so the tailor can examine me. He has a tape measure in his hands and immediately goes to work. My eyes remain on Ronan's and it amuses me to see how hard he's trying to keep his gaze focused on my face. The tape wraps around my hips, than abdomen, and around my chest. The tailor measures the length of my arms and legs and across my shoulders.

"What colors would you like, my Lady?" he inquires.

"Lavender and gold."

"And the type of dress?"

"Form fitting…and I want it to be a two piece." The tailor eyes me curiously,

"A two piece?"

"No." Ronan speaks,

"Do not listen to him, I want a two piece so you will make me a two piece." I can hear his heavy steps making their way towards me.

"Why must you be difficult? I said No."

"I apologize, Accuser. Were you the one to be forced from your home to marry someone you barely know?" his eyes narrow and he glowers at me.

"I do not like how you test my patience, Daka'Asham." He's close to me, no longer concerned with my nakedness. The tailor gradually shrinks away nervously. I'm ready for another argument, but I feel bad for the tailor and I know I won't get what I want by being sassy. So I try another method, one Akinyi has recommended I use. I come closer to him and wrap my arms around his hips. I glance up at him with, what I hope, is sadness. His eyes don't leave mine for a second.

"Ronan," I choose to speak his name, aware it would have some kind of affect-since this would be the first time I've ever spoken it aloud.

"Do I not, at least, deserve this one freedom?"

I give him time to reflect on my request. If this method doesn't work than I have proof that Akinyi has no clue what she's talking about. I never believed femininity could be used as a weapon, it just seemed too ridiculous. What male would truly lie down and expose himself because a woman-

"Very well." Ronan says. And it takes me a moment to digest his reply. I blink a few times,

"Really?" he begins to run his fingers through my hair,

"Yes. You may wear a two piece." It freaking worked! That sly servant is right! But now what do I do? Am I supposed to thank him or something?

"I have business to attend to. I will return later." The Kree says and takes his leave. I'm starting to think he uses the whole 'business to attend to' line to escape from me. And if he has to escape from me does that mean I've been winning some of our arguments?

"Congratulations Lady Asha. You have officially understood what I had told you." Akinyi says with a smug smile-once again having read my mind.

"So a two piece then," The tailor conveys,

"I assume you are suggesting a fitting top and perhaps a fitting skirt around the waist." I nod my head to his suggestions and for the next hours we spend pondering over the styling of my outfits for the wedding ceremony.

* * *

By the time the tailor finished with his notes and sketches it was nighttime (according to my moon's time). I didn't realize I was so drained of energy until I lye in bed and instantly drifted into a light slumber that, unfortunately, didn't last long. I feel my mattress sink, as if someone has taken a seat next to me. I figure it is Asma sneaking into bed with me, like she did on the home world, whenever she had bad dreams but when fingers intimately brush along my cheek-something Asma wouldn't do-my eyes fly open.

I recognize its Ronan based solely on his glaring eyes. But he has absolutely nothing on. I've never, ever, seen him without his armor and could see the same gritty black lines on his face pattern along the rest of his body. And my goodness does he have a gorgeous male form. I've seen muscular men but he takes the freaking cake-in fact it could be the markings that dip and merge with his muscles that make him more ferocious yet beautiful to look at.

"What are you doing here?" I say and receive no answer. Instead I feel the mattress move and shift as he crawls over to me, until he's ontop of me. All the warning alarms in my mind blare to life.

"No, no, no, you need to get the flarg out my room." I demand and try to sit up but a strong hand is placed on my chest and urges me back onto the mattress.

"What are you doing? I do not want this." I snap, my anxiety increasing by the second. He shushes me and proceeds to kiss along my neck.

"I am serious." I sneer, and grip his arms to push him away but he doesn't budge. I feel him press himself against me.

And that's when I completely panic.

I don't have to summon magic; it comes forth on its own accord to protect its possessor. Electricity sparks along my skin, forcing the Kree back with a growl.

"You are upsetting me." I say gravely. Does he not remember that I still don't like him?  
"I need to impregnate you." …

...

…

…

He did not just say that. Please, ancestors, tell me he did not just say that. I'm convinced that he's insane.

"Your insane."

"Asha," Oh flarg, he said my name. That must mean he's extremely serious.

"This will happen. You can choose for it to happen now, or before hundreds of people-"

"-What? Hundreds of people?!"

"When you become my wife it is custom that I impregnate you at the same moment," is he flarging serious?

"Or we can do this now and my personal attendees will bear witness." Attendees? I look around the room and my heart almost jumps out of my chest at the sight of ten hooded figures, which look exactly like the one from earlier.

"Why does anyone need to bear witness?"

"There must be undeniable proof that the child you will birth is mine. If there is even the slightest speculation that you carry a child not of my blood line then it is law that the child is to be aborted."

"Ancestors help me." I cry, this can't be happening. Why does Ronan have to have such a flarged up society?

"I will not hurt you. I promise." The Kree says in that gentle tone I thought I wouldn't here again. I dispel my magic. This is a situation my mother had told me I would find myself in. A situation in which I would have to choose my poison. I don't want to sleep with this male at all. However if we have to do it than I would rather not in front of hundreds of Krees. I sigh and swallow my pride. I left my moon in the hopes of avoiding conflict with Ronan. I chose not to fight him. Now I must deal with the repercussions of my choice.

"Do they have to watch? Can they not turn around?" indigo eyes glare at the hooded figures, and they turn their backs to us.

"Be gentle with me I…I have not done this in a while." Not since I'd became the Daka' Asham.

"You have my word." Ronan says.

* * *

A/N: Oooo, are they actually gonna you know what? Hell, i don't even know what's gonna happen next (and i'm the author!). Anyways i hope everyone has had a great thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) and a great week and thanks to everyone who left lovely reviews (especially for those who keep telling me to update, you motivate me the most!).


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

He tries to be intimate, but I can't help the revulsion I feel as lips taste my flesh and hands grasp and caress at my body. I try to be patient. I'm awaiting the moment when I let go of my animosity and accept my fate as his. But that's not how I was raised to be. I have never been put in such a submissive position and the shame crawling its way inside of me physically pains me. The Accuser senses my distress and my unwillingness. It makes him growl and snarl that I don't return his affections. He presses himself against me, and of course my body reacted as it should and it is unnerving to feel the dampness increasingly pooling from my nether region. Ronan sniffs the air and let's out a low rumble,

"Just as I thought. You are fertile." How can he tell?

"How did you…" do I even want to know?

"I caught your scent when you stood bare before me earlier today." And I mentally slap myself. That whole payback charade is what caused this moment? Why do I constantly do this to myself? Fingers probing at my center bring me out my musing and make me shriek in surprise. He pulls his hand away and holds it before my view. My cheeks burn in embarrassment at the sight of my bodily fluids dripping down his fingers. There's no denying that my body is preparing to be mated and it angers and also saddens me that I cannot prevent going into heat.

"Stop it," Ronan snaps and grips my hips tightly. I gasp from the action and glare at him.

"Stop thinking. Give in to your instincts." he pulls me to him and when I feel his hardened tool a jolt of pleasure pulses through me. My instincts are screaming at me,

'let the Alpha have is way'

'You haven't been with a male in years, why deny yourself of this?'

'He promised he wouldn't hurt you didn't he?' I can imagine if my instinct were its own being it would be chanting these things. And as much as I want to give in, to cling on to the male and let him make a mother of me, the shame has made its way into my heart. As a leader who enforces female dominance over males this situation is incredibly degrading. It goes against everything me and my people believe in.

"I cannot do this." I hate that he stares at me in disappointment, as if it's not my place to feel this gnawing shame. He releases me and sits beside me.

"Can we just…talk?"

"Talk?" he sounds irritated,

"I do not know much about you." He's quiet for a moment-and it makes me anxious. Eventually, after processing whatever decision in his head, he sighs,

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…what is your favorite color?" his answer is immediate,

"Blue."

"Just blue?"

"Blood blue." why didn't I guess?

"…favorite food?"

"That is trivial-"

"-ah, answer the question."

"...pik poks."

"Pik poks? As in Emeral'an pik poks?" as in the tiny balls of dried red fruits, usually marketed towards little kids? I don't mean to laugh, and try to stifle it, but its hard to imagine the Supreme Accuser eating children snacks.

"I do not understand how this is funny?"

"It is not."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because…why pik poks?"

"Are they not enjoyable?"

"No, no they are…okay, next question…hmm…"

"No more favorite things."

"Aright, alright…your brothers, what were their names?"

"Erobus, Horkos, and Arallas."

"And they were younger than you?"

"No. I am the youngest. Arallas was the oldest. Erobus and Horkos were twins."

"All males. I feel terrible for your mother."

"I had an older sister. Her name was Lyssa."

"What happened to her?"

"She was banished from Kree-lar."

"Banished? What did she do?"

"She tried to overthrow my father." Oh…maybe I should change the subject.

"Was your father an excellent Supreme?"

"He taught me everything I know."

"And what of your mother? What does she do?"

"She used to be very involved in Kree politics, but ever since father died…she rarely leaves home." great, I've stumbled into another terrible topic.

"She must have really loved him, then."

"They had a strong bond. Just as your parents."

"Do you and your mother have a strong bond?"  
"Why would you ask me that? She gave me life and raised me. I spent much of my life with her."

"But your father trained you to be the next Accuser."

"Arallas was meant to be his successor, however he was killed. Before that, he seldom paid attention to me at all. Horkus and Erobus had joined the Accuser Corps along with Lyssa, and when I was old enough I joined as well."

"Your siblings must have been excited to fight beside you."

"Quite the contrary. We fought each other more than any enemy. Father thought it funny to place us all in the same unit. Lyssa was our captain, Horkus and Erobus used to prank her consistently. It drove her mad. She would punish them, but they never learned. I think me and my sister, out of all of us, were able to tolerate each other's presence the best."

I think this is the first time I've ever heard Ronan sound so nostalgic. I can tell he misses his siblings a lot. It must be terribly lonely and a heavy burden to be the sole survivor of his father's legacy.

"I wish I had siblings. I hated being an only child. I was always lonely and mother used to fret over me so much. I could not go anywhere without a servant until I turned a hundred years. And father used to chase away any male that even looked at me. But he died while I was still young so I never really got to know him…hey, I am going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest."

"…You have my word."

"When you came to my moon, why did you force your way in? Why force me to be with you? Why risk gaining the hatred of my people?…I do not understand how you could do such things even though our kind are allies."

"It was necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"...I cannot say."  
"Why?

"The truth would hurt you."

"And you honestly care whether I feel hurt or not?"

"I refuse to say anymore on this topic. Pick another."

"No! You gave me your word you would answer me."

"I take it back."

"You cannot ' _take it'_ back!" Ronan growls angrily and leaves the bed; there's no way I'm letting him get away this time. I'm sick of being oblivious to whatever crazy scheme is occurring. I can't stand being in the dark any longer. I am getting answers out of this male whether he likes it or not.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I declare boldly, and from the way he pauses and glares at me like I've grown a second head make it quite obvious that he's not used to being challenged.

"You would dare." he says angrily,

"No weapons, no magic, no tricks, just hand to hand combat. And if I win, then you have to answer whatever questions I have." I retort.

"And if I win?" the Accuser says,

"If you win…if you win I will give you a child."

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. But this has to be done. Someone's got to teach this male a lesson or two about honesty-and it'd be really cool if I could actually kick his ass, I'd have bragging rights for life. We move to the antechamber, his servants move around the furniture to make space.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he queries, as if his victory is certain.

"Yes, I am sure." It will be awkward fighting him while he's nude, but that won't stop me. I lunge for him immediately, throwing a punch just to see what he'd do. Of course he counters it, grabbing my fist and attempts to grasp hold of me completely. But I force my hand away and jump back, barely having enough reaction time dodge his fist that nearly collides against my face.

Adrenaline pumps viciously through me, the rush of danger brings out my most potent instinct. Swifter than a snake, my arms are wrapped around his own, and flip him over my shoulder. However the dude is freaking heavy so I can't throw him far, and he recovers too quick. I immediately try a roundhouse kick, aiming for his head. He blocks the blow and I take the chance to go in for a hammer kick. I mask my intentions by faking a sidekick, which he goes to block, but I outstretch my leg, bringing my heel way above his head and slamming it down.

The attack catches him off guard, giving me the opportunity to jump onto his form, wrapping my legs around his neck and bringing him down. One leg is firmly around his windpipe, constricting it in hopes of suffocating him. I almost thought I was winning, until the Kree roars and rips himself away from me. I can't crawl away fast enough and he seizes my ankle and throws me across the room. I hit the wall and the pain spiders up my spine making me woozy. Maybe I shouldn't have challenged him, but there's no turning back now.

"Do you think yourself above me, Daka'Asham?" Ronan snarls. Before he's too close I'm on my feet, contemplating my next move. Honestly, without magic I can't beat this guy at all. He's way bigger than me, physically stronger than me, and clearly a lot quicker for someone his size. And the longer I think about it the more I recognize just how deep of a ditch I've dug myself into.

"Fine…you win." For now; his lips twitch, but no matter how much he tries to mask his expression I can see his genuine feelings in his glowering eyes. He must believe himself awfully superior.

"You do not need to resist me, Empress. Let your impulses guide you and when our child is growing within you, you will know true joy."

"There is no joy in being forced to carry your seed," I snap harshly,

"I will feel nothing but despair for my child will be raised by a male with no honor!"

"Do not question my honor!" Ronan, all of sudden, explodes. His eyes look murderous, and I have the instinct to huddle in a corner but I force myself to stay put. I've already lost to him I can't show any more weakness.

"You want to know so badly why I took you from your moon? I did it to protect you, to shield your title from shame. Your predecessor, your mother, promised you to me. Our union was set before you were even born."

I become deathly silent. What he says can't be right. My mother could never commit such a heinous act. For a species whose entire culture centers on female supremacy and most importantly individuality, arranged marriage is the ultimate taboo.

"My mother would never do that to me." She would never demean our family name and the Daka'Asham title.

She would never give me away to such a brute.

"I speak only the truth. Even your father agreed. Your kingdom is small. Your moon's technology is useless compared to the rest of the galaxy. It is only a matter of time when you will be invaded and conquered by some other species. Your mother understood this, and agreed that our empires would be joined. Her first-born daughter would marry the Supreme Accuser; therefore the Daka'Ash will always have the Krees' protection-"

"-Shut up!" I yell, hating that I've begun to weep. I can't bear to listen to another word of Ronan's fanatical lies. I don't even want to see his stupid blue face; I take off, running back to my room and locking the door. I smother my face in my pillow and cry.

Is that what my mother and Ronan's father conversed about so many years ago? I wasn't even in her stomach and they had chosen my fate? Is that why I am the first Daka'Asham to be Queen without a pair bond? All this time I've been hoping, even praying, for the day that I would get to experience something as beautiful and pure as bond. But there is no beauty in Ronan. He is surrounded by death and misery and this revelation makes me wail.

* * *

I didn't even know I fell asleep until a loud knocking sound wakes me up. My eyes feel terribly sore, and my cheeks are still a little wet.

"Go away!" I cry, and burrow myself under sheets and blankets.

"It is me child, open the door." I hear Akinyi say.

"Go away!" I repeat.

"We land on Kree-lar in a few hours. You must be dressed and ready."

"I am not leaving this bed. I am going to lye here until I take my last breath!"

"Oh, why are you being so dramatic?! If you do not open the door I will force myself in."

"Go ahead! Everyone forces me to do whatever they want, why not you too!" she breaks down the door, and from the sound of it with a wind spell.

"Lady Asha, you are too strong to let yourself become so distraught," Akinyi says softly as she sits beside me. She peels away the layers of blankets and rubs my back tenderly.

"You wanted the truth. You got the truth."

"But my own mother betrayed me Akinyi!"

"You foolish thing, she did not betray you. As Daka'Asham she looked beyond her own welfare. Everything she had done was for the sake of our people-"

"But I did not have to be apart of it!"

"You should be honored she chose you! You are her daughter and her successor. You are the one she chose to save our people!"

"From what, Akinyi? Who could be so dangerous that my mother would marry me to the Supreme Accuser?"

"…You know who." What the hell is she talking about? Our kind is resilient. Who in the whole universe could possibly-

"...Thanos?" And she nods in confirmation.

"The mad Titan is making his move. He has already destroyed the Andromeda galaxy and his wrath will not stop there."

"But why did it have to be a secret? Why not tell me?"

"I cannot say, unfortunately. Now you must get up and get dressed. You know the Kree has no patience." I chuckle and wipe at my cheeks and eyes.

"What would I do without you Akinyi?"

* * *

I have no idea how I'm supposed to dress but since its my first time on Kree-lar I put on one of the most extravagant outfit I posses. It doesn't expose my abdomen at all. It's a deep crimson gown with long sleeves and embedded with gold jewels around the torso. An even darker cloak is draped around my shoulders.

Akinyi and Asma apply makeup on me, lining my eyes in black and shadowing my eyelids with a light dust of gold. My lips are painted black; Akinyi says it will make me appear fiercer-hopefully it works. Asma drapes gold necklaces around my neck and works on my hair. She decides to split my abundant locks and creates two plaits, braiding each until it could no longer go on.

The hairstyle is rather simple compared to the rest of my outfit, but I like that it keeps all of my hair out of the way. All would be forced to see the richness and intensity of my eyes. Akinyi suggests I wear shoes but I forgo them. The gown is long enough to cover my feet and I could care less what Krees thought about it. Akinyi and Asma dress up as well and the old servant leads the way to Dark Aster's boarding lobby. Ronan is already there. He glares at me, eyeing me up and deducing the appropriateness of my dress.

"I am sure I made it clear that she must wear shoes." Ronan says to Akinyi, who shrugs in response. He narrows his eyes at me. I look away, ashamed that I let him see me cry.

"Have you eaten?" and his voice is so nonchalant, as if we were not just yelling at each other last night.

"No."

"Are you in need of blood?"

"No." it's not like I need it all the time. Drinking blood is equivalent to taking health supplements. I do it because it keeps me healthy. But its also like water, going too long without it can be detrimental.

"The introduction for our arrival will be long. You need something to tide you over until we reach my home." Goodness, is it so hard for him to accept that I don't have to eat? He clearly isn't going to let this slide so I take his wrist, using my claw to slice his skin deep enough for blood to emerge from the cut. I press his wrist to my mouth and drink for a few minutes. A good thing about my species is that we can use blood as substitute for food. For now it would be enough to keep my stomach satisfied but I would need actual food eventually. When I'm done drinking I lick the wound.

"There, happy?" I feel fingers grasp my chin and I'm forced to look up at him. He's not glaring at me; his usual expression has been replaced with softness.

"We should not have fought." He whispers, clearly these uncharacteristic words are meant for my ears alone. Is he trying to apologize? If he is than he's not doing a very good job. Nonetheless I'm glad he's at least trying.

"How does this whole introduction thing work? Do I engage the Kree commoners? Or do I become stoic and ignore everyone like you do?" the softness in his eyes disappears and the glare is back.

"I am not stoic," He says. I'm tempted to argue but, emotionally, I'm not ready for it.

"Do whatever pleases you. If you wish to engage the audience, then do so." well waving and smiling at people has never been difficult for me. But if the Krees are anything like Ronan I fear the act would just make me appear silly. When the boarding platform starts to lower I clear my mind and settle on doing what feels natural. Light envelopes the lobby and i'm met with the overwhelming sounds of cheers. A smile graces my lips; maybe Kree-lar isn't as bad as I make it to be.

* * *

 **A/N** : OMG! I haven't updated in forever! But I had just finished all my final exams and then I, honestly, kind of lazed out for like a week (I hope everyone had a great christmas, Hanukah, kwanza, or whatever you celebrate). But i'm back in business. I actually have nearly a whole month of winter vacation, so i'll definitely be uploading more often. Thanks to all your wonderful comments about the story and for the extra encouragement to keep writing it! (I actually find Ronan kind of a hard character to write about. I mean, the movie makes him out to be some terrible, maniacal alien, but in the comics he's not quite like that. He's certainly not good but he's definitely not like the Ronan in the movie. But this is just my opinion.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Five_

Kree soldiers hold the crowd back as we walk along a long dark blue carpet and petals of various blue flowers are thrown as we pass. I feel like we're at the pink carpet of an Askuvarian film premiere. The Krees seem to adore him. And I am glad to see they show so much love for one of their own, however, it took me a moment to realize their energy is exclusively reserved for Ronan.

It makes me wonder what he has done to earn such ecstatic admiration. I catch a male Kree staring at me, so I wave and smile politely, yet in return he hisses at me angrily. The action startles me so much I grasp Ronan's hand- clearly their cheering and love doesn't extend to me. He clenches it back and stares down at me,

"What is it?" I want to tell him what happened, but I'm not sure how he'll react. I don't want a Kree to get beat up the first day I'm here, that wouldn't be a good first impression.

"I am a little nervous." I say, as I watch a group of female Krees glare at me like I'm the gum stuck on the bottom of their shoes.

"No harm will come to you." Ronan assures, and I hope he's right. I'm slightly comforted by my servants' nearness, but the three of us could never outmatch hundreds of thousands of Krees. The only obstacle keeping them at bay is Ronan's presence. Knowing that makes me want to run screaming back into the Dark Aster but I refuse to show weakness, so I keep my head high. Their probably just jealous I get to be close to their Supreme Accuser (though not by choice).

We approach a hovercraft large enough to fit a whole family. It's an Onota model, well known for creating armored and classy crafts.

"Where to?" I question,

"We must pay tribute to the Supremor. But first we must acknowledge the Council of Twelve." Ronan says. I forget the Krees call the Supreme Intelligence that. From what I've heard it's, basically, a giant machine hooked to the brains of generations of the smartest and wisest Krees. They revere it like a deity, but any other species think of it as a big ass computer (no one would never admit it aloud, unless they have a death wish). I've never seen the Supremor, not even a picture. Whatever the Krees keep cooped up in their capital building is sealed in tightly.

"You are allowing an outsider to visit your sacred God?" I say teasingly,

"It was not my choice," Ronan says,

"The Supremor ordered it."

"Really?" I haven't done anything to warrant the Intelligence's attention- well other than being engaged to Ronan. But I heard it only confers with Krees.

"If the Supremor wishes to see you we must make haste." Akinyi says and practically shoves me into the hovercraft's backseat. Ronan slips into the passenger seat and another Kree takes the wheel.

* * *

The Capital building is massive, bigger than the Dark Aster. It has towers so high they reach past the clouds, and is so wide it could fit two of Ronan's spacecraft.

"The Supremor is in there?" I ask, but the Accuser doesn't answer. The hovercraft is landed on the roof of the lowest tower. The same cloaked, ambiguously gendered, species that serve Ronan are present and lead us inside. The Capital has the same ambiance as the Dark Aster- with the exception that the lighting is better, but everything is dully colored. The floor feels like granite and is cold, kind of making me regret not wearing shoes. Other than Ronan, I have not seen any Krees, and we've been walking for several minutes. Why build a place so enormous and not fill it? We arrive before large golden doors, heavily engraved in Kree symbols.

"Are you sure I am welcome within this chamber. I realize I am to be your wife, but this is not my home planet, and I know females are not-"

"You are welcome wherever I am welcome." Ronan says, and his words almost make me smile. The doors open and we enter the room.

The Krees Council of Twelve are all males, all old (like they actually look like they've been around for at least a couple thousand years), and all have the same distasteful look Ronan gives me when I wear something he doesn't like. Akinyi and Asma wait outside, apparently only nobles and royalty are allowed within the Twelve's chamber.

"You are in the presence of the Daka'Asham, an empress with power greater than any of you, it would serve you all well to wipe those insulting looks off your faces." Ronan sneers, and instantly the grimaces are gone, replaced with fake smiles. I smirk; I guess there are perks to being the Accuser's wife. They all stand, each turning towards me placing hands over their hearts and bowing their heads. I bow my head as well, in acknowledgement.

"It is an honor to finally meet the Grand Accuser's fiancé," one of the twelve speak, his eyes are a pure crystal pink and his skin a light sky blue.

"I am Dolos, Secretary of Commerce."

"A pleasure." I greet,

"Forgive my staring, I have never seen a Daka'Ash. And my, are you quite the specimen to behold. Ronan has chosen an excellent suitor." Well, isn't he the charmer.

"We cannot idle," Ronan interjects, with an annoyed glare.

"You have seen her as requested, now we have other things to-"

"Surely there is enough time to converse with the Empress. We have hours before the second sun sets." Dolos says, and I hold my breath, surprised he would speak so directly and rather rudely to the Supreme Accuser. However, despite Ronan's glowering (which he does on a regular basis anyhow), the councilman doesn't seemed disturbed at all. Even Ronan is calm, or he's choosing not to react.

"We will have plenty of time to chat in the future. We have many other places to be before sunset." I say, even though I have no idea what today's agenda is. As of now, I have no desire to chat with any Krees, not until I've seen the being they keep locked away in this fortress.

"Until next time then, Daka'Asham."

* * *

We halt before giant doors composed of celestial meteorite, a tough cosmological mineral capable of withstanding temperatures close to that of a red star.

"It is in there?" I say, whatever is behind these doors has to be quite important- since celestial meteorites are one of the costliest materials in the universe and one of the hardest to mend. A loud rumbling echoes throughout the empty building and the ground quakes as the doors open wide enough to walk through. Ronan urges me forward,

"It wishes to speak with you alone."

"Wait wha-" he pushes me into the room and I stumble awkwardly inside, as the doors close.

Its so pitch black in here, I can't even see my own hands.

"Kree bastard." I mumble, he could've warned me that I'd be alone.

"That is an unsightly way to speak of my Supreme Accuser, Daka'Asham." A booming voice speaks; causing me to shriek so horribly I fall on my bottom. The walls and ceiling and floor are suddenly engulfed entirely in white. My breath hitches; it's as if I'm in a different realm. I can't feel any other presence besides my own. A large greyish black blur materializes before me, gradually forming into three separate entities. They must be androids, based on their metallic skin and empty, black eyes lacking pupils. Behind them an even larger being emerges. A massive mossy green head, with deep golden eyes and creepy tendrils spiking out its head, as if connected to something else, focuses on me.

"Uh…" I don't know what to say, I always thought Krees were cultish, and crazy, for believing in a computer; never in a million years would I think it actually exists as a gigantic entity.

"Stand Empress. We have much to discuss." I do as the thing says, facing the giant head and the androids before me. I notice the one in the middle is holding a cube bigger than my face. It looks made of old wood, which is strange for a planet committed to metals. I can feel something in the box, and I swear I can hear a thumping coming from it, like a heartbeat.

"Forgive my insult, um, Supremor," I say

"What is there to discuss?"

"Confidential information that must never leave this room." Ah shit,

"I do not think I should be privy to your secrets."

"Look to the box."

"Uh, okay."

"That is the Cosmic Cube."… There are few things I fear; one happens to be the Mad Titan; the others are the six precious gems with power beyond the dimensions of rational that can bring an end to the entire universe. The Cosmic Cube happens to be one of them. I know what these gems can do- with power often madness follows. I don't know how else to respond, other than to turn the other way and run. Unfortunately, there's nowhere to go- the door is gone leaving me stuck in some kind of white void.

"Does Ronan know about this?" I question anxiously, since I have no choice but to face the Supremor and the cube.

"None of them do. Only you, my servants, and I."

"Why are you telling me all this? I am not a Kree. I am not a native of this planet-"

"-My kind cannot be trusted with this information. They… still, have much to learn. But I have foreseen your future. You are worthy of my trust."

"I am…flattered?" I didn't know the Supremor had foresight. I think it's kind of ridiculous that a computer could see the future- however, now that I clearly see the Krees' deity is real- and it's rather intimidating- it could be telling the truth.  
"I do not think I have done anything to gain your confidence."

"I have an abundance of knowledge on your kind. They are an interesting species, divinely rich in morals."

"Why think that?"

"Your kind respect individualism."

"I am not sure if you are aware, but I have been forced to do many things. I even found out my own marriage had been planned out."

"Yes, your mother was very wise."

"Does everyone in the galaxy know about this save for me! Everyone is okay with me being a prisoner to the Accuser!"

"You think yourself a slave? You did not have to marry my Accuser. If you wish to go back to your home planet neither I, nor he, will stop you. You must know by now how doting he is of you."

"He threatened to destroy my home."

"If my Accuser truly wanted to keep you he would have destroyed it whether you chose to rebel against him or not, he is that kind of being. He protects your moon, so you always have somewhere safe to return to. You think of him too bitterly."

"Why do you all try to protect his morality?! I see him for what he is, he would kill my people without a second thought if he wanted to."

"I never said my Accuser was good. But his actions have always been for the sake of the Krees. The Supreme Accuser has many burdens, and wedding you, Daka'Asham, is the greatest responsibility he will ever bear."  
"And why is that?"

"The Krees are not fond of outsiders. They will do anything and everything to ruin you. He has already earned their distaste due to your engagement. Adding to that, your kind despises him for taking their empress. He endures the hatred of two great species."

"He did not have to-"

"-You must know by now that it was decided between your mother and Ronan's father that her first born daughter would wed his child. My Supreme Accuser's original successor was not Ronan. Ronan did not choose to be the Supreme Accuser, but he took the title and everything that came with it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Worthy leaders do not have the privilege to be selfish, including you."

"…I do not want to be here anymore."

"You will understand my words soon enough. Rest for now. Once you have bonded to Ronan the Cosmic Cube will be yours."

"Whoa! Hold on a sec-" I don't get a chance to say more, because the room is swallowed in darkness.

* * *

The same double doors roar open to let me out of this nightmarish room. I want to spill everything that happened to Akinyi and Asma and especially Ronan, but the Supremor told me not to say anything- and maybe its best if I don't.

"Are you alright? You appear pale." Akinyi says,

"Uh." I'm not all right, but its not like I can explain why. I can't just blurt out 'the Cosmic Cube is here!'.

"You do not have to explain yourself," Ronan interjects, which kind of baffles me. Of all people I figure he'd be more inquisitive.

"The day is almost over and there is much to be done." I keep forgetting Kree days are way longer than my moon's. I can't believe it's only been three days since I've left my home (but for Ronan it's only been one day). It feels like I've been gone for months. Ronan tries to move past me but I grasp his arm- does he know that his Supremor is a massive head with weird tentacle-like hair? He stares down at me, his gaze softening.

"I will return to you in one piece Asha. Your worry is unwarranted," his thumb grazes over my lips, just before he kisses me swiftly. The action is so subtle, and sudden, that I don't get to react properly. He disappears into the room. And Akinyi and Asma begin to whisper to each other, like gossiping maidens.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face." I snarl, I hate being out of the loop. Asma giggles,

"I cannot tell if you are purposefully refusing to acknowledge the Accuser's fondness of you, or you are truly as clueless as Akinyi says." My mouth goes agape,

"There is no debate, she is unquestionably clueless." My old servant adds.

"All he wants from me is an heir." I argue,

"And a bond." Asma says,

"And your respect." Akinyi says,

"You two are devious," I chide,

"And what would you know Asma, you are not even a hundred years."

"You have been alive for over five hundred years and yet you cannot see how hard the Alpha is trying to win your affections." My young servant claims,

"I am sick of this topic," I growl,

"Since you two like Ronan so much, you can stay here and serve him."

"Oh, quit being so sensitive." Akinyi scolds. Suddenly the ground quakes, signaling the double doors opening. Ronan steps out, and this could be my imagination but I swear he looks kind of sad. But the moment our eyes meet the glower is back.

"That was quick." I had to be in that room for at least half an hour.

"Time flows differently in the void," Ronan says.

"There is something I must do alone. My servants will lead you to my quarters."

* * *

His servants lead us to largest suite I have ever seen in my entire life. I thought my miniature palace on the Dark Aster was huge, but compared to this. I don't even know where my eyes should look. The place is heavily decorated in blues, purples, reds, and blacks, varying from bright to dark. There are four staircases, some leading to higher levels. One wall is entirely transparent glass, displaying a perfect view of Kree-lar's capital city. Does he stay in here all by himself?

"This way, Daka'Asham." One the cloaked figures say, and we follow it deeper into the fortress. It takes us to the highest floor, passing numerous rooms along a corridor (that I'm curious to explore later), until we reach an opening at the end of the passage. His bedroom has no door, and the massive space lacks décor. The only furniture is the bed, which is so huge and appears so comfortable (with all those blankets and pillows) I want to jump in it and never get up. A rather small window leads to a balcony, overlooking a courtyard. The hooded creature bows to me and takes its leave.

"What now?" Asma says.

"Pillow fight?" I say playfully.

"You are crossing shallow waters, Lady Asha," Akinyi says, she's already at the bed grabbing a pillow, her countenance becoming increasingly competitive.

"If I remember correctly out of fifty games, I've won fifty."

"Times change." Asma challenges.

The fight is brutal. The pillows are stuffed with Terran cotton, so there extremely soft, however, since there so soft we have to hit extra hard. So hard the pillows come apart, spilling there fluffy guts _everywhere_. Asma and I gang up on Akinyi, attacking her mercilessly- but the old servant is resilient. She defends herself well, and when given the change to attack her methods are darn near barbarian. Her moves are unorthodox and unpredictable, but I don't give in. By the time we're too tired to move the room is ruined as if a violent storm of cotton passed through.

"No one wins" Asma exasperates.

"But it was still fun." I say,

"And we made such a mess," Akinyi adds,

"We need to clean up before-" Of course Ronan decides to show up at the worst moment, making us all feel bad and foolish for wrecking his room. His glaring eyes examine are work, clearly displeased at the sight. But when he looks to me, seeing my hair in ruins and my cotton covered dress, I swear it looked like he wanted to palm his face.

"What happened?" He demands with a weary sigh, as if he's a father reprimanding his children. My cheeks warm up in embarrassment. I don't even know how long it's been since we began fighting.

"We were, uh, having a pillow fight?" Asma speaks up, and I internally thank her.

"What is a ' _pillow fight_ '?" he says,

"It is combat, using pillows as weapons." She responds animatedly; this time he literally palms his face.

"I need a moment with the Daka'Asham, alone." The Accuser says. And I am so shocked to see Akinyi and Asma race out of the room, leaving me to deal with Ronan's anger. Traitors.

"We were going to clean up before you got here and-"

"-Say no more, it does not matter."

"…Seriously?"

"No more ' _pillow fights_ '."

"Understood."

"Good. Now come with me."

* * *

Krees, apparently, have a fixation with large spaces. Ronan's washroom ought to be its own water park. There is, literally, a pool that stretches from the entrance five meters to a wall. It's a skyline pool, the water looks like it's washing over into the city, even though a window keeps it from doing so. There is a space meant for showering, having multiple venues depending on how you want the water to hit you. Everything is decked out in light blue marble, which shines softly. An aroma of warm cinnamon fills my nostrils.

"This is gorgeous." I express,

"Get undressed." Ronan says; I glare at him. He rolls his eyes at me,

"The tailor will be here soon to fit you into your evening gown for supper with the Prime Minister."  
"You do not need to be here for me to take a bath."

"I must bathe as well."

"You can wait until I am done-"

"-Do not make me repeat myself, as of now my patience is paper thin." Ronan seethes, his indigo eyes flashing with annoyance. I huff in frustration and obey the Accuser. I'm not wearing anything under my dress so once it comes off I'm fully bare before him. He begins tinkering with his armor until pieces of start to clunk onto the ground.

I hurry into the pool, wanting to relax from how warm the water feels, but with the Accuser glowering at me there's no way I can let my guard down. Eventually he joins in, staying to one side and not moving towards me, like I thought he would. The water is rather shallow, barely reaching my stomach and barely covering Ronan's hips. There's a basket on the marble surface beside him; he reaches into it grabbing a sponge larger than my hand. I can't seem to look away as he dips the sponge, drenching it in water and bringing it to his abdomen, gradually washing away the gritty black lines outlining his skin.

He continues this action, working up his body until all that's left is the lines on his face. Once that is washed away, I'm surprised to see just how normal Ronan look without all the war makeup. He could look like any other male Kree, save for his glowering indigo eyes. I wonder why his eyes are that color, most Krees usually have a pinkish or crystal blue hue. Ronan picks through the basket, this time removing a smaller sponge and a glass vial with minty colored fluids. He motions with a finger for me to come closer. Strangely enough I comply. He spills the vials fluids onto the sponge, and takes my arm gently stroking it with the sponge.

"I know how to wash myself." I say quietly. He remains silent, and continues his ministrations. It takes everything in me not to flinch when the sponge swipes over my breasts. He insists on washing everywhere, including everything below my waist- much my chagrin. However I keep my calm, its not like this is the first time I ever been washed by a male.

Some of my servants back on Daka'Ash have had the honor. Ronan places the sponge back in the basket and proceeds to help me out of the pool. He, apparently, decides that I shouldn't dry myself. With a thick towel in hand he rubs me down. Then he also decides that I shouldn't oil myself- a sweet smelling oil is massaged onto my skin.

"Do I have the same privilege of drying and oiling you." I say and did not expecting him to hand me a towel.

"You have every right." Ronan says, and my cheeks heat up. I begin drying him and every time my fingers brush along his skin I internally shudder. I feel like I'm shining an alabaster statue, his skin is so smooth and his abundance of muscles feels firm. Once I get to his male part, I don't know what to do. I don't want to touch it, but I don't want him to know that. He didn't hesitate to touch my parts. As I mentally pep talk myself, I hold my breath and just do it. He doesn't react at all. Once he's dry I oil him down and I can't even express how glad that the torture is over. My face feels so hot I cup cheeks, making sure I didn't conjure fire magic to consume my head.

"Are you in need of blood?"

"No, I am fine." His brows burrow. He takes my hand, using a claw to slice his forearm. The scent of his blood makes my mouth water and I realize just how long it's been since I've had a drink. I take his arm, pressing my lips against the cut. As blood pours into my mouth I can't help but moan- I'll never understand how someone so terrible can have blood so scrumptious.

When I'm done I lick the cut. Ronan cups my cheek with his hand; his thumb grazes over a streamlet of blood dripping down my lips. I don't get the chance to prepare for his kiss. His lips latch onto mine hungrily, strong arms wrap around my waist, pressing me against his form. I'm already feeling the high from drinking his blood, so like any being under the influence, my rational goes out the window.

I kiss him back, grasping his face in my hands and deepening the kiss. The rumbling noise Ronan creates vibrates through me as he parts my lips and slips his tongue between my teeth. He clenches my bottom with both hands, causing me to moan. I wrap my arms around his neck, as he hoist me up and urge my legs around his body. He holds me close, carrying me away to wherever he desires. I break the kiss, glaring into his eyes and becoming incredibly aroused from the absolute longing etched into his gaze.

"How badly do you want me?" I question, and feel Ronan's grip around me tighten. I notice he's taken me back into the main room. All the cotton is gone and his bed has been made, which he drops me onto.

"I do not want you," he says as he grasps his…oh goodness, he's touching himself.

"I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

I'm pissed off. I was actually ready this time, Ronan could have done anything to me and I would have done nothing to stop him.

But what does he do?

"It is not time yet." He said, and I was so mad I literally caught on fire. Though I have great control over my magic, it still responds strongly to my emotions.

And I was extremely enraged.

I was so mad I tried to force myself onto Ronan.

Of course that didn't work out, and after a bit of wrestling and being slapped once on my bottom (which I secretly kind of liked), I gave up. I don't know what his deal is but there's no point dwelling on it. I'm still feeling the buzz from drinking his blood, maybe that's why I'm angry instead of revolted by the fact that we could have fornicated.

The same tailor that took my measurements came to fit me into a beautiful gown. It's blue, unsurprisingly, and has hints of crimson weaving tiny details into the top piece of the dress. Save for my face, everything is covered. Krees are way too conservative for my tastes. But this is Ronan's home and I ought to be a little respectful.

Ronan wears layers upon layers of black and red fabrics that make him appear more as a dangerous high priest rather than a death-seeking warlord. He has none of his war makeup on, and honestly I like it that way. Later on Akinyi and Asma do my makeup, hair, and adorn me in jewelry. Ronan approaches me in the middle of Asma putting in red crystal earrings.

"You finally look presentable." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Done." Asma says. I thank my servants and they take their leave.

"I prefer you like this. I can actually look at you without feeling disgusted." I say- his lips twitch,

"Come." He holds out his hand, which I take begrudgingly.

* * *

The Prime Minister is shorter than Ronan, but in terms of glowering power they are almost on par with each other. I'm pretty sure the Minster despises my presence, just like every other Kree on this accursed planet. At least his wife, Pamela, is nicer. She sits next to me and tries to brighten the mood, but with two mood-breaking beings in the room I'm afraid her attempts are useless.

"I know it has only been a day, but you must miss your home world a great deal."

"Well, this is my first time being so far away from my people."

"You can always return." The Minister speaks. Ronan glowers at him darkly,

"Her place is here with me." The Supreme Accuser retorts, I'm starting to think Ronan and the Prime Minister have never got along.

"I think it is time for the first course!" Pamela announces (poor woman). Kree servants bring forth small saucers with slices of meat I haven't seen before. I poke one slice with a fork, and the metal slides through easily, confirming the meat's tenderness. I eat the slice whole and almost gasp as my mouth is filled with amazing flavors.

I don't know what this is but it tastes freaking yummy! I look around the table, wondering if everyone else realizes how good this is- of course their expressions are bland. I keep my thoughts to myself; maybe Krees are not overly obsessed with food like I am. I know on my moon Daka'Ash take great pride in good food. Daka'Ash are also very social during feasts, so this silence is irking me.

"So, Pamela, what do you normally do on a daily basis?" since she's wife to the Minister, we may be interacting a lot. It'd be nice to know what to expect as The Supreme Accuser's wife. Her eyes become animate and thankful for the opportunity to converse. She goes on and on about gardens and parties and decorations and architecture, not mentioning anything political.

I assume she either refuses to talk politics at the moment, or has no place in it.

"Wow, that is quite amazing." I lie; her life seems really mundane. Ronan had said his mother was heavily involved in politics. Maybe the only female even allowed in such a male dominated territory is the Accuser's wife- that certainly never occurred to me.

"What about you Empress?" Pamela inquires curiously.

"Me? Well, on a normal day, in the early morning I make my rounds throughout my city, mingling with the people. Then I teach children classes on the ancient history of Daka'Ash magic. By noon I lead my people in prayer to our ancestors. Afterwards I go over any decrees brought to my attention, on a good day I only have to look over three hundred. By nightfall I usually type up a report to give to the media, so that my people can follow whatever projects I am working on. Sometimes I get the chance to sleep, but usually I stay up during the night working on said projects."

"…My, you are quite the busy bee. I cannot imagine how hectic it must be on an abnormal day." Pamela says.

"I try not to think about those days."

For the most part Pamela and I do most of the talking. Every now and then Ronan and the Minister quietly discuss something but it doesn't last over ten minutes. Male Daka'Ash are well known for being talkative. During feasts, they love to tell stories, especially ones about themselves- since they're so egotistical. By the time dessert is served I'm ready to leave. I quickly eat, minding my etiquette, and then excuse myself to the powder room, which Pamela volunteers to help me find.

When we're far away enough from the dining room Pamela lets out heavy sigh.

"I swear, my husband is such a gargoyle." My mouth drops open. The Prime Minister, in terms of appearance, is decent looking. He's much younger than I imagined, possibly being somewhere near Ronan's age. He certainly doesn't remind me of a gargoyle.

"I do not mean he is ugly, if that is what you are thinking," Pamela swiftly adds,

"He is so hard to deal with. So quiet. And he hates the Accuser."

"Does he?" I mean, its not like Ronan is likable, I'm sure many people hate him.

"They have a long history, some of it good, most of it bad…and violent."

"I have no intention of returning to that boring room." I say,

"Me neither."

* * *

We sit by in a lounge area, gazing out an arc window showing three moons shining in the starry sky. Pamela starts off with the day Ronan and Vulcan, the Minister, were declared successors to their respective roles. The previous Supreme Accuser and Vulcan's father, the previous Prime Minister, actually got alone just fine. Apparently their sons were natural rivals.

"Since they were children, they hated each other," Pamela began,

"I am sure you know Ronan was never meant to be the Supreme Accuser."

"I know that."

"Well, Vulcan was never destined to be Prime Minister. He had an older brother named Tiber. Before he could take on the role of Minister he had to serve in the Accuser corps for twenty years. He served his time, and for years his father had been training him to take on the role, around the same time Ronan's older brother, Arallas, was being trained to become the next Accuser.

Everyone knows Arallas died honorably in battle. But Tiber was found dead in his room. For many years it was speculated that Vulcan killed his own brother, nonetheless it could not be proven and he was trained to be Prime Minister. You see, Ronan and Tiber, they were on the same platoon in the Accuser corps. I guess you could say they are brothers in spirit. Ronan still believes Vulcan killed him."

Geez, what kind of drama have I been forced into.

"Do you think he did it?" Pamela grimaces,

"Of course not! Vulcan is not a good being, but he would never do something so atrocious. He loved his brother. If only others could hear the way he talks about him."

"He confides in you." I say; she smiles at me and my heart flutters a bit. She has a beautiful smile.

"He does, annoyingly enough." She laughs, and I join her. At least there's one Kree who doesn't want to see my head on a spike. And clearly she is pair bonded to Vulcan, and I can feel the connection between them- it's amazingly powerful. I wonder if I could ever have such a bond.

"You know he is in love with you." Pamela suddenly says,

"…Ronan?" she nods her head, and I burst out in more laughter.

"Perhaps you cannot see it because you are not used to male Krees. They are very guarded and stubborn. But once you have entered their heart…it is the most remarkable feeling. They have a strong devotion, you will never feel more loved." Pamela's pinkish blue eyes haze over, as if daydreaming of her husband. I want to make fun of her, but I don't know what its like to have a bond.

And this depresses me greatly.

"Please try to understand Empress. Male Krees express themselves through actions. They are not good with words at all. Try to think of all the good things Ronan has done for you."

Well.

1) He kidnapped me from my home. But it turns out his theatrics were for the sake of preserving my pride so I guess I can't be mad at him for that.

2) He did promise that whatever enemy I named would be 'cleansed' from existence.

3) He built me a miniature palace on the Dark Aster. And not once have I ever worried about being comfortable.

4) If I was hungry, I was fed.

5) When I want blood, he gives it to me.

6) When I got lost on the Dark Aster, he found me, and from my knowledge was the only one searching for me.

7) Lets me talk back to him, even though it's "punishable by death".

Etcetra, etcetra.

He's evil, I know that for a fact. He definitely has a superiority complex. I understand what Pamela means by male Krees having a terrible way with words.

"There you are." We both turn and face Vulcan and Ronan, standing by the lounge entrance.

"Oh my, I must have lost track of time." Pamela gasps,

"Come, we have one more place to be." Ronan says to me. I hug Pamela and acknowledge the Prime Minister before leaving with Ronan.

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we walk down a crazy long corridor. I might be out of breath before reaching the end of it.

"I want you to meet my mother." He replies.

* * *

Ronan's mother lives alone in their huge family manor located on the outskirts of Kree-Lar's capital. He told me her servants are around during the day, but she prefers to be by herself at night.

"How long does night last here?"

"Based off your moon's time, I suppose it would be about thirteen hours." Considering they have sunshine for three days, thirteen hours doesn't seem like a long time.

"After this visit, it would be in my best interest to rest." Ronan says. We enter the home, and its awfully dark. There are hardly any windows on the first floor.

"Do you even know if she is awake?" I query,

"I do not."

"We cannot just barge in here if she is-" Ronan grips my hand and glares down at me,

"-She is my mother Asha. This is the only chance I will have to see her before the next day." A warmth pulses through me. I do remember him saying he was rather close to his mother. But hearing him talk this way, it is super sweet- and way out of character. I keep my mouth shut and let him lead me further into the manor.

After a series of stairs and hallways we finally reach our destination. Ronan doesn't even knock on the door; he just barges in. The room is completely empty, save for a lone chair placed by a massive fireplace that's currently blazing hot flames. In the chair is an old female Kree, with deep blue skin and misty indigo eyes (now I know whom Ronan gets it from).

She's hunched in her chair, making her appear small and feeble. We draw near he, stopping a few feet away. Ronan lets go of my hand, and closes the distance. He kneels at her side, taking her wrinkly hands into his own.

"Hello mother." She seems in a daze as she stares at Ronan, as if trying to figure out who he is. There's a moment of silence before her eyes widen and a smile graces her lips.

"My sweet boy, where have you been all this time?" she scolds tenderly. She called Ronan a boy- she may very well be the only individual in this entire universe that could get away with that.

"I went to Daka'Ar. Do you remember why?"

"You went to Daka'Ar? That's rather far away…Oh! You went there for someone…for a girl."

"I have returned with the Daka'Asham. We are to be wed when the first sun sets tomorrow."Oh no, so soon!

"Yes…yes, I remember…Is she here?" Ronan looks at me, his mother's gaze following. I approach her, also kneeling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress."

"Please, call me Reisha…by the gods, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen," The old female releases Ronan's hands to touch my face.

"I can see it in your eyes, you are a good match for my boy. Strong and stern," I appreciate her approval, however I don't like that our marriage, for the first time, is being accepted. I was kind of hoping the Krees hated me so much that Ronan would have no choice but to bring me home. But since his mother, basically, sanctioned our union I doubt he would care less what anyone had to say about our wedding.

"I wish your father and your brothers were here. And I know she is banished but…I wish Lyssa was here too." A tear streaks down her cheek.

"Perhaps they cannot be here physically," I quickly say,

"But they will always be with you in spirit." Reisha caresses my cheek, allowing her fingertips to move along my mandible until she removes her touch entirely.

"Your words are soothing." She says. Ronan stands,

"I will help you to bed."

Once his mother is tucked in and sleeping, I suggest to Ronan that we stay the night.

"I feel bad leaving her here alone."

"This may seem odd for you to hear, but she likes to be alone. My presence does not help her mental state improve," Ronan says

"I resemble my father significantly and the bond between them was fiercely severed. If I stay too long it causes her pain."

"Oh." Now that it comes to mind, my mother was exactly the same way. Anything that reminded her of my father made her weep. The last thing I want to feel is empathy for the Accuser, but I know exactly what it feels like to watch someone you care about drift away. I'm surprised his mother has lasted this long, but nothing lives forever.

"Why does she hold on?" I say. Ronan glances at me with a blatant sadness in his eyes.

This is the first time I have ever seen him look defenseless.

"…I do not know." I take his hands and hold them to my heart.

"All is well. Even in death, family never leaves us. They are always watching over us."

* * *

Of course I don't get my own room, why did I even expect such a luxury when arriving on this planet. Nonetheless I suck up my pride. I will be spending a great deal of time on Kree-Lar, at some point I'll have to get used to sleeping beside the Accuser. All my things have been mixed into Ronan's room. His closet is practically a house, and all of my clothes take up nearly half the space.

I've switched into my nightwear, which is a satin sleeveless shirt long enough to cover my bottom. As usual I'm completely bare underneath. When I return to the main room, Ronan is already sleeping. I slip under the comforters, and lye facing him. He really does look normal without all those gritty black lines on him.

I reach out to touch him, my fingers grazing over his face until my middle finger lingers on his lips. How soft. Gingerly, his hand grasps mine as his eyes gradually open to glance at me. He presses my palm to his mouth and kisses it.

I let out a shaky breath.

He tugs on my arm, urging me closer. I oblige. He holds me close, pressing his nose into my hair.

My heart beat keeps increasing, as I feel something hum within me. I feel his lips kiss my forehead, and continue down my face until finding its destination. As we kiss that same hum grows in intensity to the point I can hear it ringing in my ears. I have never experienced this ethereal sensation before.

And honestly it frightens me. Ronan breaks the kiss,

"Give in to me." He breathes. The panic I feel is so intense I'm surprised and feel a little betrayed that magic doesn't come to my rescue. All I can think about now is that I can't submit- I refuse to. Ronan purrs pleasantly,

"Do not reject the bond forming between us. Let your instincts guide you." He's on top of me now, pressing himself against me- grinding harshly. I grasp his arms to push him away, but I feel weak, as if every ounce of energy has been drained from me and pooled itself somewhere else. I close my eyes and pray that I'm dreaming.

Hands scoot up my shirt until my breasts are exposed; immediately his lips envelope one nipple. I gasp, my back arcing subconsciously. One hand is kneading the other breast, while his other hand is priding my legs wider. I clutch my hair, not knowing what to do anymore. My emotions are in such a disarray, and this ringing just keeps getting louder and louder. Ronan starts to kiss down my abdomen, licking and occasionally sucking on my skin. I bite my lip when I feel a kiss too close to my special place.

"Tell me you need this." he growls,

"This is what _you_ want." Suddenly my legs are bent over his shoulders, a hand swiftly smacks my bottom, causing me to hiss involuntarily.

"I told you, this is what I need. And you need it as well."

"I do not." Another smack and I clench my teeth to keep from moaning.

"Why must you be stubborn."

"I am stubborn?" enough of my senses return to me that I manage a burst of strength. In a rapid motion Ronan is under me and I'm sitting on his chest, glaring daggers at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I need!" I yell in his face. He doesn't look mad at all. In fact…he chuckles.

Oh my goodness.

I don't even know what to make of this.

I hop off his body, and off the bed and run out the room.

* * *

I get in bed with Akinyi and had hoped that the humming would die down now that I'm away from Ronan. But its still ringing in my ears, and worst of all I can actually feel him. He's not here, but I can still feel his touch. I can't see him but somehow I know that he's touching himself. I can't hear him, but I know he's purring, and I feel it deep in my bones.

I cover my face with a pillow and hold on to the cushion tightly to prevent touching myself. I can't believe I almost submitted. Even worse, every fiber of my being wants to give in to him. I know I won't get any sleep, so I leave Akinyi be, and walk around the gigantic suite, trying to pace away my frenzied nerves. I can't get Ronan out of my head. I know he's calling out to me, encouraging me to return to him. But I won't.

This Daka'Asham will not be the first to yield to a male. After hours of feeling his lust, a rush of anger pulses through me. I've upset him, and that shouldn't bother me, yet I find myself feeling guilty.

"Asha." I imagine he would say my name in a low and husky tone if he were beside me. I find myself on a balcony with an excellent view of the capital. The city is dark and quiet. I sit on the ground, and eventually fall into a slumber.


End file.
